


Life Less Ordinary

by irishcontessa



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcontessa/pseuds/irishcontessa
Summary: Crossover Twilight/Vampire DiariesHighly unlikely to ever be updated or finishedFixed chapter 4 9/13/20 but the above warning still applies.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore/Bella Swan, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Bella knew all about the supernatural world long before she moved to Forks but as they were not her secrets to tell, she kept them hidden. The Mikaelson siblings, and especially Niklaus, are greatly feared by every member of the supernatural world. The Original siblings are all still alive and aren’t nearly as dysfunctional here as on the show :) Elena is still human and when the Mikaelsons threw the party where Esther tried to kill them, Elena warned Elijah when he asked what his mother wanted. Finn was under a spell and while he’s not suicidal he isn’t a happy vampire. Ric isn’t a psycho killer - the ring doesn’t do that in this story. Also, Elena has not been able to forgive Stefan for driving her to Wickery Bridge to pretend to kill her. He is fully aware that is when he lost her but she also isn’t with Damon. 

CHAPTER 1

“There is something else you should probably know before you make a decision,” Bella said quietly, ignoring Edward’s hiss.

The rest of the vampires in the room focused on her and she fought not to shudder under their regard.

“The law is clear,” Caius growled. “No human can know of us.”

Bella sighed and said, “My great grandmother’s maiden name was Mikaelson.”

The entire room froze at her pronouncement. When the Volturi moved, it was with an uncharacteristic jerkiness that was soon brought under control and Bella found herself the sole focus of Aro and Caius’s scrutiny. 

“I would think that taking the time to call one of the Mikaelsons before you make a decision would be a good idea,” Bella said. “Just to be safe. I recommend calling Elijah or Finn. They are less likely to be...rash.”

The vampires remained still and silent for longer than was comfortable.

“Or I could call,” Bella murmured. “If you would prefer.”

Aro nodded once and Bella saw that the jerkiness of movement had entirely disappeared. If she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, she’d never have believed it happened.

“Alice, may I borrow your phone?” Bella asked.

When Alice made no move to hand it to her, Bella moved toward her and slipped it out of her pocket. Bella dialed, knowing that everyone in the room would hear both ends of this conversation.

“How did you get this number and why shouldn’t I kill you?” the voice answered on the second ring.

“That is an appalling way to answer the phone, Niklaus,” Bella scolded. “And why are you answering Elijah’s phone?”

“Bella!” Niklaus said, with warmth in his tone. “He’s being fitted for a suit at the moment.”

“Ah, New York?” Bella asked.

“Paris, actually,” Nik said. “Now, tell me why you are calling Elijah because you never call me.”

“I, um, actually am in trouble,” Bella said. “I need help.”

“Where are you?” both Nik and Elijah demanded at the same time.

“I’m in Italy,” Bella said. “Volterra to be exact.”

“Have they hurt you?” Nik growled.

“No, I’m fine at the moment,” Bella said. “But there seems to be a discussion about killing me or turning me.”

“I assume they can hear us?” Elijah asked.

“Yes, I believe they can hear you perfectly,” Bella said glancing up to see that the three rulers were completely focused on the phone she was holding to her ear.

“We will arrive in a few hours,” Elijah said. “Will you be okay that long?”

“That’s not really up to me,” Bella said softly.

“Let me put it this way then,” Nik said, his voice low and grumbling. “Isabella better not have so much as a hair out of place when we arrive.”

“The human will be safe until you arrive,” Aro managed to say and if his voice was a little rough no one commented.

The phone disconnected and Bella handed it back to Alice. The room was still and silent except for Bella’s heartbeat and breathing for several very long moments before Demitri made a noise.

“We need to feed,” Demitri said when the attention was focused on him. “If there was not a human in the room, we might be able to wait but…”

“Ah, yes, I’m afraid we were waiting for Heidi when we realized Bella had come to find Edward,” Aro said. “Gianna will show Bella to a room to wait.”

“We’ll go with Bella,” Alice said.

“No,” Caius all but snarled. “You will wait here.”

“You will not get us to kill humans with you,” Edward said.

“That is up to you,” Aro said. “But we can’t have you sneaking off with Bella before the Mikaelsons arrive.”

“I’ll be fine,” Bella said, though her voice trembled. “Just...I’ll be fine.”

With that, Gianna opened the door and gently steered Bella by the arm out a side door and down a hallway. They moved swiftly causing Bella to trip several times but she understood Gianna was trying to get them as far from that room as possible before the feeding started so as not to tempt fate.

It was two hours later before Gianna arrived at the study where Bella had been waiting and showed Bella back to the room where the Volturi waited. It was only seconds after she had entered and stopped beside Edward and Alice when the doors flew open forcefully and two of the Mikaelson brothers entered.

Nik and Elijah looked around the room, taking in all the details and cataloging the threats before coming to rest on Bella. They moved straight to her, ignoring everyone else in the room.

“Are you alright, Isabella?” Elijah asked.

Bella lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m really glad to see you, Elijah,” she said hugging him tightly.

Elijah returned the hug and said, “And I you, though next time we might skip the trip to Italy.”

“That’s a promise,” Bella said.

“Did anyone here cause you any harm, love?” Nik asked.

Edward growled at the endearment causing Nik to turn and meet his gaze with an arched brow.

Bella released Elijah and moved toward Nik. Hugging him with the same emotion she had used on his brother, she said, “I’m fine. No one touched me.”

Nik embraced her briefly and then pulled back to study her intently.

“Alright,” Nik said. He turned and let his gaze sweep over the gathered vampires before landing on the trio sitting in throne like chairs. “I believe it is time for someone to explain to me why anyone in this room believed they had a right to make any decisions whatsoever about my Bella’s life.”

“The law has been broken,” Caius stated, showing more bravery or stupidity than Bella had thought he’d have. “She knows of our existence. That carries a sentence of death or life as one of us.”

“You seem to be confused about how laws and punishment work,” Elijah said, his voice calm and placid. Bella figured she was the only one in the room who understood that meant Elijah was dangerously enraged. “You do not punish the victim of a broken law. You punish the law breaker.”

“Yes, I was advocating the death of the Cullens,” Caius said smugly.

“Ah, but the Cullens - whoever they are - did not tell Bella about vampires and Cold Ones,” Elijah said. “She knew of us from childhood and we explained the entirety of the supernatural world to her, including the vampires called Cold Ones. Would you like to continue advocating the death of the law breakers now?”

“I read Edward Cullens thoughts,” Aro said. “Bella did not know of us until she met him and the rest of the Cullens.”

“I knew of you but had never met one until I met the Cullens,” Bella clarified. “And reading Edward’s thoughts only lets you know what is in his head. I certainly never told him about the Mikaelsons or how I figured out what he and his family are.”

“You did not tell your mate of your connection to the Mikaelsons?” Marcus spoke for the first time, his eyes seemingly studying thin air but Bella thought he might be seeing the bonds between her, Nik, and Elijah.

“It was not my secret to tell any more than the Cullens’ secret was mine to tell,” Bella said. 

“I’m still waiting for someone to give me a legitimate reason not to slaughter everyone in this room for the insult to me and mine,” Nik growled.

“Nik,” Bella reprimanded. “I’d really like to go home. Now, please.”

Nik turned and studied Bella for a moment before nodding.

“For you, little sister, I will refrain,” Nik said. Turning to the brothers once more, he continued, “There are conditions to your continued existence. First, you will stop killing werewolves. It irritates me. Second, from this moment forward, I am making Bella’s continued wellness your responsibility. If a Cold One, any Cold One, so much as looks at her wrong, I will hold you responsible.”

“We do not control the rest of the population in such a manner,” Aro said with a shaky voice.

“You claim to be the rulers of the Cold Ones,” Elijah said. “So rule them. Their actions will be on your heads. Spread the word quickly.”

“Um, I was going to wait and mention this on the way home but I already have one enraged Cold One after me,” Bella said with an apologetic look at Nik and Elijah. “Victoria is pretty determined to kill me - painfully.”

Edward and Alice hissed and had the attention of everyone in the room instantly.

“You know of this?” Nik asked quietly.

“Edward and Alice and their family rescued me from a Cold One named James,” Bella explained to the Mikaelsons. “Victoria is his mate and thinks killing me would be the perfect revenge.”

“Are there any others after you?” Elijah asked.

“No, Laurent is dead,” Bella said.

Edward let out a sound Bella had never heard and she trembled slightly. Elijah took off his suit jacket and placed it on her shoulders before he wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him. 

“You managed to escape two vampires seeking you after the Cullens left you?” Aro asked, his eyes narrowed.

Bella shrugged. “I think it should be clear by now that the Cullens have not been my only protectors,” she said. 

“Yes, you are quite unique,” Aro said. “Are you certain you would not like to be one of us? At one point, you seemed to want that very much.”

Nik and Elijah growled at that but Bella merely said, “I never wanted to be a Cold One. I wanted to be with Edward forever and he has made it very clear he does not want that.”

Nik and Elijah looked at her sharply but refrained from saying anything. Edward simply stared at Bella as if she was insane and Alice let out a sigh. 

“Can we go, please?” Bella said, leaning more heavily against Elijah.

“Of course, love,” Nik said. He turned to the Volturi and said, “Take care of her problem. If I have to deal with this Victoria, she will be only the first of you I remove from this existence.”

With that final statement, Nik turned and walked out the door he had entered. Elijah swept Bella up into his arms and carried her as he followed his brother. Both felt the Cold Ones behind them but waited until they were near the building exit before turning to face them and snarling.

“Edward and Alice are coming with us,” Bella said without opening the eyes she had closed. “Alice and I came to save Edward and I’m not leaving without them.”

“We’ll be talking about this on the plane, Isabella,” Nik said.

“I have no doubt, Niklaus,” Bella said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The drive to the airstrip from Volterra was tense for the vampires but Bella didn’t seem to notice as she had no problem falling asleep. No one spoke as the four supernatural beings boarded the private plane with Elijah still carrying Bella. He settled her gently on a couch and Niklaus was there spreading a blanket over her before he led the way to the front of the passenger section and speared Alice and Edward with a look that made them fight a shudder.

“Start explaining,” Elijah ordered as he joined his brother. 

“Where would you like us to start?” Alice asked.

“We know that Bella moved to Washington to live with her father,” Elijah said. “She contacted us to let us know where she was and why. We also know that she had met a boy that she was interested in and made some friends. Are you the boy and one of the friends?”

“Yes,” Alice said. “My name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother, Edward. Bella is Edward’s mate and we welcomed her into the family.”

“Did you?” Nik asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

“How did you, and more importantly Bella, end up in Volterra?” Elijah asked.

“I have a gift,” Alice said quietly. “I can see the future. But it’s not a perfect gift because I see the outcome of decisions which can always change. I saw...I saw Bella jump off a cliff. I went to find her but before I could my sister called Edward and told him that Bella was dead.”

Elijah and Niklaus turned to Edward and waited.

“I can only live if Bella exists,” Edward said. “If she was dead...there was no reason for me to continue living. It is hard for us to die but the Volturi can kill us so I went there to ask them to kill me.”

“Yet here you are,” Nik said.

“Aro refused to kill me,” Edward said. “He wanted my gift. I can read thoughts but differently than he can. I do not need touch. He wanted me to join the guard. I refused.”

“I was with Bella when I got the vision of Edward asking the Volturi to kill him,” Alice said. “She insisted we had to get to Italy to save him. That if he just saw her, he would stop this suicide nonsense.”

“If it was Jasper…” Edward began.

“Unlike you, I wouldn’t leave Jasper alone,” Alice hissed. 

This had the Originals sitting up straight and staring intently at the Cullens.

“Let me see if I understand this,” Elijah said. “You allowed Bella into your lives, knowing full well what the penalty for her knowledge would be, then you killed one of your kind for coming after her but left his mate alive before leaving Bella to fend for herself. Only after you had ignored your obligations and thought Bella had died - which would have been your fault - did you go to the Volturi and ask to die. Did I miss anything?”

“How could we know Bella would jump off a cliff?” Alice asked.

“Would she have been able to do so if you were there?” Nik countered, his eyes closed and his fingertips steepled together in front of his chin.

There was no reply because they all knew that Bella would never have been near a cliff if the Cullens had been in town. The silence allowed them to hear Bella’s quiet whimper. Even moving at inhuman speed toward her, they did not reach her before the screams started.

“Edward, no!” Bella screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks though her eyes remained shut.

“Shh, love, Nik’s here,” Niklaus said gathering her into his arms. “I’ve got you. Nothing can harm you.”

Bella calmed slightly and then her eyes blinked open. 

“Nik?” she asked sleepily. 

“Yes, love, I’m here,” Nik said. “Nightmare?”

“Memory,” Bella murmured and snuggled back down against him. “Don’t let go, okay?”

“I won’t,” Nik promised. He moved her gently so they could both lay down. “Go back to sleep.”

Bella did just that causing Edward to frown as she was held tightly against the Original. Nik closed his eyes as well but he did not sleep.

“Come,” Elijah said, leading the Cullens back to the seating at the front. Edward and Alice followed the oldest Mikaelson reluctantly.

“So you read minds and you see the future,” Elijah said once they had settled again.

“Yes,” Alice and Edward said together.

“But not ours,” Elijah said. “And probably not Bella’s.”

“I can see Bella or I could,” Alice said quietly.

“But you cannot read her mind,” Elijah said.

“No,” Edward replied curtly. “I take it that has something to do with you?”

“Mmm,” was all Elijah replied. “Did Bella jump off the cliff or did you get there in time to prevent that?” 

“She had done it,” Alice said. “She said it was for fun. But Jacob Black pulled her out of the ocean and gave her CPR. That I did not see.”

“You seemed to put a lot of faith in something that is very fallible,” Elijah said to Edward.

“Yes, I should have waited and spoken to Alice directly,” Edward said quietly but it was clear his attention was focused entirely on Bella and Niklaus.

“No, you should never have left in the first place,” Alice snapped at him.

“You know why we had to leave,” he hissed back.

“Perhaps you should explain that to me as well,” Elijah said.

“Edward doesn’t love me anymore,” Bella said from the back of the plane clearly having awakened. “And he got mad at Jasper and decided that the whole family needed to leave.”

“A better explanation is necessary if you would like them to survive the flight, Bella,” Elijah said gently.

Bella sighed and sat up. Nik rose along with her and kept a hand under her elbow as she stumbled to the front of the plane. 

“At the birthday party the Cullens threw for me,” Bella began.

“You agreed to a birthday party?” Nik asked incredulously.

“No, but they had one anyway,” Bella said. “Anyway, as I was opening a present, I cut my finger. Jasper didn’t take it well. He is a vampire after all and the scent of my blood is, apparently, very appetizing. Edward pushed me away from Jasper and I got cut some more. Everyone but Carlisle had to leave the room until I got stitched up. Edward decided that his family was a danger to me and that, since he was a vampire and I was human, it would never work between us and that he was sick of pretending to be human when he wasn’t. So they left.”

Elijah and Nik were practically vibrating with fury and they turned to Alice. “You claim you were her friend and welcomed her into your family so how could you have let this happen?” Elijah asked.

“It’s not Alice’s fault,” Bella said.

“The hell it isn’t,” Nik growled. “You didn’t want a party. They threw one for you anyway. She claims to see the future. She should have known that was a bad idea. Then, to compound the issue, she allows this moron to decide they are going to leave while knowing another Cold One is out for revenge. Every single member of this so-called family is at fault.”

“I love them, Nik,” Bella said softly. “So you can’t kill them.”

“They don’t deserve you,” Nik snarled.

“I’m nothing special,” Bella said.

“Isabella Marie Swan,” Nik said, his voice filled with such danger and violence that Edward and Alice stiffened in fear though Bella remained relaxed. “You have Mikaelson blood running through your veins. You are worth more than all the Cold Ones in the world combined. Do you think that Elijah and I drop everything to rescue just anyone? Do you not see the fear from every being we come across? No one but you dares speak to me the way you do, none would ever consider scolding me like you do. Nothing special? You are the most special being in the entire world and you deserve far better than these idiots.”

“I love you, too, Nik,” Bella said with a smile. “But you still can’t kill them.”

Everyone was silent for several moments before Bella prodded, “Promise me, Nik.”

“I can’t,” Nik said. “I won’t break my word to you, Isabella, so I can’t give you that promise because I am not yet sure I’ll be able to keep it.”

“Just remember one thing,” Bella said after considering that for a moment. “I will be very unhappy if they die.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, love,” Nik said as she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

“I think you should move to Mystic Falls with us, Bella,” Elijah said.

“That is a brilliant idea,” Nik said. “The others would love to see you.”

“Others?” Alice asked.

“Kol, Finn, and Rebekkah,” Bella said. “The rest of the family. What about Mikael and Esther?”

“They are dead,” Nik said flatly.

Bella opened her eyes and met Elijah’s briefly before looking up at Nik. She opened her mouth to say something but saw Elijah shake his head minutely so she settled for taking Nik’s hand and squeezing it. This caused a ghost of a smile and Nik brushed his lips across the top of her head. 

“Well, if I’m to move to Mystic Falls, you’ll have to convince Charlie,” Bella said as she closed her eyes again.

“Bella! You can’t move,” Alice exclaimed and then shrank back as the two Originals glared at her.

“Why not, Alice? You don’t live in Forks anymore and at least if I’m in Mystic Falls, I’ll be protected,” Bella said. 

“We’ll move back to Forks,” Edward said. “We’ll protect you.”

“Too little, too late, boy,” Elijah said. 

“I’m not leaving Bella again,” Alice said, defiantly.

“Then you can bloody well move to Mystic Falls,” Nik snapped. “She’s our family and she’s coming with us.”


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The reunion at the Port Angeles airport was stilted. The Cullens were all waiting when they disembarked but froze at the sight of the two vampires flanking Bella. 

“Oh, Bella,” Esme sobbed out and took a step toward her with arms open only to be halted by Carlisle’s hand on her shoulder.

Bella raised an eyebrow at that but realized Carlisle’s entire focus was on Nik and Elijah. She sighed and moved forward into Esme’s embrace, ignoring the growls of the brothers behind her. 

Stepping back, she noted the wary looks from the Cullens and shook her head. 

“Everyone, this is Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson,” Bella said quietly. “Nik, Elijah, these are the Cullens. That is Carlisle and his wife, Esme. Alice’s husband, Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie are on the end.” 

“Bella, I…” Rosalie began but cut off at the growl from Nik. 

“Niklaus, behave yourself,” Bella snapped. “This is difficult enough without your temper tantrum.”

The Cullens stared at her in disbelief but Elijah just snorted in amusement. 

“I’ve killed people for far less, love,” Nik said hiding his smile.

Bella rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” she said with a grin. 

Nik just shook his head but smiled at her fondly.

“I’m very sorry, Bella,” Rosalie said quietly. “And I can’t thank you enough for going after my brother.”

“No matter what else has happened,” Bella said, “I wouldn’t let him die for nothing. I couldn’t live with that on my conscience.”

“Charlie’s going to be very upset when you get home, Bella,” Alice said. “And I think Jacob might still be there.”

Bella nodded and looked at the brothers. They nodded once at her in answer to her silent question.

“Well, let’s rent a car so we can get to Forks and then be on our way,” Elijah said. “I do not like leaving Kol and Rebekkah alone for so long. They cause far too much mischief. Perhaps with you around, they’ll learn to control themselves, Bella. ”

Bella chuckled at that but stopped when she saw the faces of the Cullens.

“You...you’re leaving?” Esme asked.

“There is no reason for me to stay in Forks,” Bella said, carefully keeping her eyes away from Edward. “And the Mikaelsons are family.”

Esme and Carlisle flinched slightly at that but Carlisle nodded.

“I guess we should head to New York and pack then,” Alice said.

“Pack?” Rosalie asked suspiciously.

“We’re moving to Mystic Falls, of course,” Alice said.

“NO! No way,” Rosalie spat out. “We are not moving yet again for that human.”

Instantly, Nik had Rosalie by the throat and pinned against the wall.

“That human, as you call her, is worth a thousand of you,” Nik said, his voice deathly quiet. “You will show her the respect my bloodline deserves or I will slowly and painfully destroy everything you love in this world.”

“Elijah, please restrain your brother,” Bella said with a sigh. “I have no intention of helping you cover up a slaughter in the middle of the airport.”

“Let’s just get Bella’s things so we can go home, Niklaus,” Elijah said. “Leave the Cold Ones to fight amongst themselves.”

“Fine,” Nik growled and dropped the blond on the floor. 

“Don’t do it, Emmett,” Bella said quietly as the large vampire tensed as if to attack. “They cannot be killed. At all. He will slaughter you all if you try.”

“How can you be so...nonchalant about this?” Edward asked incredulously. 

Bella snorted and said, “Did it never occur to you to wonder why I accepted you and your family so easily? Why I did not fear you at all? Nik is what he is. He’s been so for over a thousand years. I accept and love him as he is. The Mikaelsons are the reason I could do the same for you.”

They all stared at her in shock. Bella just shook her head and turned away, leading the brothers to the car rental counter. The Cullens started bickering nearly the next second but Bella ignored them and soon she was giving Elijah directions to Charlie’s house.

*******************************************

“You’re sure this is what you want, Bells?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, Dad,” Bella said. “It’ll be better for me to be away. The memories here…”

Before Charlie could respond the door opened and Jake walked in.

“So you made it back alive,” Jake said.

“You don’t seem overly happy about that,” Elijah said quietly. “Why is that?”

“I told her not to go,” Jake said.

“And why should she listen to you?” Elijah asked.

“Because those filthy…” Jake started.

“Jacob Black, you will watch your mouth while you are in this house,” Bella said. 

“They abandoned you!” Jake yelled.

“Watch your tone,” Nik said. “Or I’ll cut out your tongue.”

Jake sneered at him and said, “Try. Please.”

“Both of you need to simmer down,” Charlie said. 

“I’m just going to grab some clothes and we’ll go,” Bella said. “Nik, you better take this outside.”

“Certainly, love,” Nik said. 

“Leave? You’re not leaving with them,” Jake said.

“Oh but she is,” Nik said. “Now let’s follow the lady’s request and take this outside.”

Jake nodded and stalked out of the house with Nik close behind him. Elijah stood in the doorway and Charlie followed Bella upstairs. 

“I don’t know who you think you are…” Jake began.

“No, it’s very clear you don’t have a clue who I am,” Nik said. “Nor who Bella is or you would know better than to speak to her in such a manner.”

“I put her back together after...they left,” Jake said.

“And you think that gives you rights to her?” Nik said with a smirk. “It doesn’t.”

“And who the hell are you to tell me about Bella?” Jake sneered.

“My name is Niklaus Mikaelson,” Nik said casually. “And Bella is family.”

“Charlie is Bella’s father,” Jake said. 

“I didn’t claim to be her father, mate,” Nik said. “Just family. She’s blood of my blood. Now, it’s clear that she considers you her friend which is the only reason I haven’t killed you where you stand.”

Jake smirked and said, “You couldn’t even if you tried.”

Nik smiled and corrected, “I could without trying.”

Jake started to shake and Nik shook his head. “You will not shift,” he commanded.

The shocked look on Jake’s face as his transformation halted at the command caused Nik to chuckle. 

“You people should really do some research into what you are,” Nik said. “Perhaps then my name would have registered as the threat that it is.”

Bella exited the house with a suitcase and backpack at that moment. Elijah opened the car trunk and stored her luggage as she turned to Nik and Jake.

“I’m sorry, Jake,” Bella said quietly. “I tried to tell you from the beginning that I can’t be what you need me to be. It’s better if I leave.”

“Bella, the red haired leech keeps coming,” Jake said. “We don’t know what she is looking for.”

“She’s looking for me,” Bella said. “Her name is Victoria and she’s looking for me.”

“Then you can’t leave! You’ll be unprotected,” Jake yelled.

“Pay attention, mate,” Nik said. “We will protect her.”

Jake snorted derisively but Bella shook her head. “The Mikaelsons can kill Victoria and keep me safe from my danger magnet tendencies,” she said. “Plus, maybe without the memories, I can finally let the Cullens go.”

“You mean Edward,” Jake sneered. “Maybe I’ll hunt him down and kill him.”

“I’ve got dibs on that one, mate,” Nik said. “He left her unprotected so if anyone gets to kill him it will be me.”

Elijah cleared his throat and gave a speaking look to Nik.

“Us,” Nik said with a nod at Elijah.

“No one is killing the Cullens,” Bella said. “I didn’t fly all the way to Italy to save his life for you guys to kill him.”

All three men looked away from her and she sighed.

“I’m sorry, Jake,” Bella said softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be who you needed me to be. Let me go and live a good life.”

Jake glared and then turned and took off into the trees, still unable to shift under the command of the uber alpha werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

The plane ride from Washington to Virginia was uneventful. Bella slept the whole way leaning against Elijah and holding Nik’s hand. The vampires sipped blood and discussed the potential reactions to Bella of Mystic Falls residents and the measures they would need to take to protect her, not only from Victoria but from those beings in Mystic Falls who might see her as a way to get to the family.

As the trio drove up to the house, Bella rolled her eyes at the sight.

“You guys have more money than you know what to do with,” she said.

“It’s more a matter of needing space, love,” Nik said. “We each need our privacy and with our hearing…”

“Right,” Bella said. “I should warn you. I have nightmares.”

“Is that why you look like you haven’t slept much?” Elijah asked.

“Yes,” Bella said. “The plane ride was the most uninterrupted sleep I’ve had since September.”

“Well, you’re with us now,” Elijah said. “You’ll be able to sleep.”

“Come, love,” Nik said. “The others will be thrilled to see you. Perhaps you can pull Finn out of his depression.”

“What’s wrong with Uncle Finn?” she asked concerned.

“Old age,” Nik said dryly.

As they opened the door, the three remaining siblings looked up having all gathered when the car pulled into the drive. 

“Bella!” Kol yelled, rushing her at vampire speed and pulling her into a hug.

“Hi, Kol,” she said with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“Isabella.” Finn’s reaction was the polar opposite of Kol’s. He barely breathed her name and he moved slowly as if afraid she would disappear. However, he hugged her, too, though less exuberantly than Kol.

“Uncle Finn,” Bella whispered. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

The whole family could see Finn’s expression lighten as he took in Bella and her words. She would be good for him.

“Well, you look wretched,” Rebekkah said. “The anorexic look is not good on you.”

“I missed you, too, Bekkah,” Bella said with a smile as she hugged the blond.

Over the course of the following week, Bella remained in the house, spending time with the Mikaelsons and truly beginning to heal from the Cullens’ abandonment. She was able to speak of their actions and her feelings without fear or judgment and each sibling was able to listen and respond as she needed because they only wanted her to be happy. 

“We’re having a ball tomorrow,” Nik said casually. “We need to introduce you to the town.”

“Nik, no,” Bella said immediately. “You know I hate that kind of thing. I get even clumsier when I’m the focus of attention.”

“I’m afraid it needs to be done, Isabella,” Finn said. “It’s important that everyone sees you with us and that we convey that you are under our protection, that we will do anything to keep you safe. The way we introduce you sets the tone for how the people here see you.”

“It’ll be fun,” Rebekkah said. “We’ll get ready together and have some girl bonding over dresses and makeup.”

Bella flinched and Kol sighed. “Which one this time, darling?” he asked.

“Alice,” Bella whispered. “She used to give me makeovers for hours and pick out clothes I hated and made me wear them.”

“Well, I’m a vampire,” Rebekkah said, hiding her fury. “Doing your makeup will take me about five minutes. And you can pick your own dress. But you’ll need to help me pick mine.”

Bella looked at her in surprise. “Really?” she asked.

“Of course,” Rebekkah said. 

“Alright, clearly this is going to happen regardless and this sounds better than what I used to deal with,” Bella said.

*************************************  
“Well, look at all my handsome men,” Bella said with a smile as the four appeared in their tuxes.

“Too bad nobody will look at them when you walk in,” Rebekkah teased as she came down the stairs.

Bella’s mouth fell open and she said, “I’m actually feeling quite relieved. I’ll never be the center of attention with you looking like that, Bekkah.”

“Let’s go make an entrance, shall we?” Nik said.

“Wait, who is on Bella duty?” Bella asked.

“Bella duty?” Finn asked.

“Yes, to make sure I don’t fall flat on my face while trying to walk in these shoes Rebekkah insisted I wear,” Bella said.

Elijah gallantly held out his arm to her and she gripped it like a life preserver.

“Relax, darling,” Kol said. “We’re vampires. We’d never let you fall.”

With that, the group walked forward and into the ballroom, with Bella front and center on Elijah’s arm while Nik and Finn walked to their right and Kol and Rebekkah walked to their left. The entire party stopped and turned at their entrance causing Bella to blush bright red. Elijah gave her wrist a reassuring squeeze and she smiled up at him as they came to a stop in the middle of the crowd.

“I’ve got a thousand on a Council member approaching first,” Kol murmured.

“Two thousand says it’s a Salvatore,” Rebekkah replied. 

“I’ll meet that,” Klaus said. “It’ll be Tyler.”

“Elijah?” the voice said from the doorway. 

“You all lose,” Elijah murmured. “Hello, Elena. You look lovely.”

Elena’s eyes swept over Bella and then looked questioningly at Elijah.

“Allow me to introduce Bella,” Elijah said. “She’s family.”

“She’s human,” Stefan said coming up behind Elena.

“And?” Bella asked. 

“And a human can’t be family to five original vampires,” Stefan said.

“I’m a hybrid,” Nik said. “Just to be clear. Also, you don’t want to tell me who I consider family, mate.”

“Elijah?” Elena repeated.

“It’s quite a long story, Elena,” Elijah said. “Tonight is a party. Let’s enjoy it shall we?”

“I think our Bella should dance with me,” Kol said, grabbing her hand and tugging her forward.

“Kol! You know I can’t dance,” Bella said.

“It’s all in the leading, darling,” Kol said, keeping her upright and sweeping her into his arms.

Bella stiffened at the comment and all of the Mikaelson’s went dead still causing Stefan and Elena to freeze.

“Love?” Nik asked softly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Bella said blushing. “Just a memory.”

“Well, let’s replace it with one of me,” Kol said twirling her expertly onto the dance floor. “I am, after all, infinitely better looking.”

“And you have a much bigger head,” Bella said with a straight face.

Everyone stilled in shock as the Originals roared with laughter at that and Kol smirked at her.

“I’ll get you for that,” he said. “Just wait and see.”

“I know your kryptonite, Kol,” Bella said. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Kol asked his eyes gleaming with laughter.

Bella leaned in a whispered very quietly in his ear. “I’ll just mess up your hair.”

Kol lifted her up and spun her around as he threw his head back and laughed.

“Kol, I’m going to puke if you don’t stop,” Bella gasped out.

“Sorry,” he said with an unrepentant grin. Then he was moving them around the dance floor with ease and Bella just allowed him to move her as needed. 

“My turn, love,” Nik said grabbing her mid-twirl. 

“You guys aren’t going to rest until I’ve broken an ankle tonight,” Bella said with a shake of her head.

“As if we’d let you be hurt,” Nik scoffed. 

After an hour of being passed from dance partner to dance partner, Bella begged off.

“The human needs rest,” she gasped out. “I won’t be able to walk tomorrow if I keep going.”

Rebekkah took her arm and led her to the bar. Bella eased onto a stool and Rebekkah ordered them drinks. 

“Ah, I see someone I should talk to,” Rebekkah said spotting Matt across the room. “Will you be alright here by yourself?”

“I’m not planning to move so I should be fine,” Bella said. “Go. Have fun.”

Several moments later, Bella felt the eyes on her.

“If you have something to say, say it,” Bella said. “Otherwise, stop staring.”

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on,” a male voice said. “I’m Jeremy. I think you met my sister, Elena, earlier.”

“Ah, yes,” Bella said. “I’m Bella.”

“How did you end up here?” Jeremy asked.

“Here as in Mystic Falls or here as in this party?” Bella asked.

“Mystic Falls,” Jeremy said with a grin.

“Boyfriend drama and a homicidal vampire,” Bella said.

“So the usual then?” Jeremy asked causing Bella to laugh. 

“Jeremy, have you seen Elena?” Alaric asked walking up to them.

“I thought I saw her go off with Elijah,” Jeremy said. “Ric, Bella. Bella, Ric."

Ric cursed and Bella raised an eyebrow.

“Elijah will keep her safe,” Bella said.

“Elijah’s the one I’m worried about hurting her,” Ric retorted.

“Then you’re an idiot,” Bella said. 

“Look, you’re new here so I’ll just say it wouldn’t be the first time,” Ric said.

“Really? Elijah has physically harmed Elena in the past?” Bella said.

Ric shifted uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Bella said. “I know him far better than any of you ever could. If Elena is with Elijah, she’ll be fine.”

“And just how do you know Elijah so well?” Ric asked. 

“He’s family,” Bella said easily. 

“Family? How is that possible?” Ric asked.

“Well, you see when two people are attracted to each other…” Bella began.

Nik walked up laughing at her. “Now, love, I think he’s probably got the mechanics of baby making down,” the hybrid said.

Bella leaned her head against Nik’s shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. She noted the shock on Jeremy and Alaric’s faces.

“I think you’ve confounded them even more than I have,” Nik said with a grin. “Have I mentioned that I love having you around?”

“Mmm,” Bella said. “Let’s see if you’re still saying that in a few weeks when you aren’t able to slaughter and torture people all willy nilly.”

Nik pouted and said, “I already apologized for that. I forgot about your blood issues. I’m over a thousand years old - I can’t remember everything.”

“Yes, but to forget something about our Bella? Sacrilege!” Kol said with a grin. “Are you ready to dance again, darling?”

“Oh no,” Bella said. “I have no intention of moving from this seat until it is time for one of you to carry me up to my bed. These shoes are torture devices.”

“Then take them off, love,” Nik said. “Though they are lovely.”

“If I take them off, I’ll trip over the dress,” Bella said.

“How many times do I have to tell you that we won’t let you fall, Isabella?” Kol asked. “A little trust, please.”

“Kol, I adore you but even your vampire reflexes aren’t likely to keep me on my feet with my level of clumsiness,” Bella said.

“Come on, I’ll get the shoes off for you,” Kol said.

Suddenly, Rebekkah and Matt were in front of them. “Don’t you dare!” she said. “Bella, those shoes make the outfit.”

Matt looked around a little uncomfortably but then held his hand out to Bella.

“Hi, I’m Matt,” he said shaking her hand.

“Bella,” she replied. “And before you ask, these lunatics are my family.”

“Rebekkah mentioned that,” Matt said. “I don’t really get it but Rebekkah made it very clear that you were her sister.”

Bella smiled at Rebekkah and said in a stage whisper, “They are all a little overprotective.”

“Victoria,” Elijah said walking up with Elena. “I think that should say it all.”

“Yes, of course,” Bella said. “I didn’t mean to imply that I don’t appreciate your protectiveness.”

“Maybe you could expand on that a little,” Elena said. “Some of us don’t speak Original code.”

“Perhaps you’ll gather your friends and stick around after the party,” Elijah said. “We can discuss it then. If Bella agrees, of course. It’s her life and story to tell.”

“If it will help,” Bella said with a blush.

“It would be best to get all of our cards on the table when it comes to you,” Finn said his eyes on Alaric. “Just so no one misunderstands.”

“I’m not likely to try to kill her,” Ric said.

“No but you have friends,” Kol said, his eyes on the Salvatore brothers and Caroline across the room. 

As the party began to wind down several hours later, the Mikaelsons began to converge on the study where Elena and her friends had already gathered. Finally, the door opened and Finn walked in carrying Bella and he settled her onto the couch between Elijah and Nik. Bella groaned and kicked off the shoes causing all the women to smile in sympathy.

“Alright, I’ve met Elena, Jeremy, Matt, and Ric,” Bella said with a nod to each of them. She then looked at Stefan. “I spoke to you but you were rude and didn’t introduce yourself.”

The dark haired man next to him snorted in amusement and Stefan rolled his eyes.

“I’m Stefan,” he said.

Bella’s eyes moved to Damon and he smirked and said, “I’m Damon, his better, hotter brother.”

Bella lifted an eyebrow but just moved her eyes to the next person.

“That’s the lovely Caroline,” Nik said with a smile. “And next to her is Tyler. He’s a hybrid.”

“Oh, Nik! You figured out how to make hybrids,” Bella said with a smile. “I knew you could do it.”

Nik smiled down at her gently and then turned her attention back to their guests. 

“I’m Bonnie,” the witch said quietly.

Bella nodded. “Okay,” she said. “I’m Bella for those of you who I haven’t been introduced to. Now, before I tell my screwed up life story, I’d like to know how all of you are involved with the Mikaelsons. Elena, would you do the honors?”

Elena glanced uneasily around but nodded. 

“I guess I should start with the fact that I’m the doppelganger,” Elena said.

Bella’s gasp stopped her and everyone watched as Bella turned to Elijah and took his hand.

“Oh, Elijah,” Bella whispered. “Are you okay?”

Elijah gave her the same gentle smile that Nik had just moments ago. “I’m fine, Isabella,” he said. “You should let them tell the whole story.”

“Right, sorry,” Bella said turning her blushing attention back to Elena.

“I guess I don’t have to explain the doppelganger thing to you,” Elena said with a smile. “Anyway, my...ancestor, Katherine, turned Damon and Stefan here in 1864. They returned to town last year. We came across the sun and moon curse only to meet Elijah who was looking for a way to kill Klaus. At the time, we thought Klaus was the original vampire and he was looking for me so he could kill me to make more hybrids. Clearly, much of what we believed was not true. Klaus needs my blood to make hybrids so I’m still alive and he brought back his family so Elijah didn’t kill him. Any questions?”

“No, I think I understand the basics,” Bella said. “I guess it’s my turn. I moved to a town called Forks to live with my dad when my mom got remarried. There I met a family called Cullen. They were...not human. I knew about the supernatural, of course, but outside of the Mikaelsons had never actually met one. I fell in love. Edward….he didn’t love me enough to keep me and so he left. I didn’t take it well. Then Victoria came looking for revenge. I jumped off a cliff but Jake saved my life. After that, Alice Cullen came to my house. We then found out that Edward had gone to Italy to get the Volturi family to kill him. While there to rescue him, the brothers were going to kill me so I called Elijah. He was with Nik and they came to rescue me. I moved here to get away from the memories in Forks and so that they could keep me safe from Victoria.”

“You know only about half of that meant anything to us, right?” Damon asked.

Bella shrugged. “Victoria and the Cullens are a different kind of vampire. Jake’s a werewolf,” she said. “The Volturi are...royalty in that circle.”

“Cold Ones?” Damon snarled.

“Yes,” Nik said. “And one is after our Bella. I doubt I have to explain to the people in this room that we will not allow anything to happen to Bella. The vengeance I would reign down on this world should she be harmed would be biblical.”

“We,” Kol corrected. “That we would reign down.”

The rest of the family nodded and met the eyes of their guests so there would be no misunderstanding.

“Try to use her against us,” Finn said quietly, “and there will be no place you can hide, no bargain you can offer to keep all that you love safe.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Elena asked Bella incredulously.

“You’re still alive,” Bella said. “Which means someone fought for your life. Why should I not have the same right?”

“I never asked anyone to kill for me,” Elena yelled.

“Neither have I,” Bella said quietly. 

In less than a blink, Kol had Elena pinned to the wall by her throat and his growls echoed through the room. Elena’s friends all looked to Klaus, thinking he would stop his brother but Nik just sat there impassively.

“Kol,” Bella said softly. “Sit down please. Her opinion of me means less than nothing.”

Slowly, Kol released the doppelganger and returned to his perch on the arm of the sofa. 

“Why didn’t you stop him?” Tyler asked. “You can’t make hybrids without her.”

Nik shrugged. “Hybrids I can live without,” he said. “My family is far more important to me and Bella is family.”

The reality of the situation began to sink in with the Mystic Falls residents at that statement.

“You know, you are quite the hypocrite, Elena,” Bella said quietly. “It’s quite alright for vampires you care about to harm and kill people. But when it is my family, you’re judgemental and self-righteous.”

Elena’s mouth dropped open at that and all of her friends looked down because it was a fact. 

“Stefan doesn’t kill people,” Elena finally said.

“Oh, interesting,” Bella said eyeing Stefan. “Are you on the animal diet as well? Because I’ll be giving you a very wide berth if you are.”

“Why?” Matt asked in confusion.

“Because I spent the last year with a group of animal drinking vampires and it nearly got me killed too many times for comfort,” Bella said flatly.

“How? That makes no sense,” Alaric said.

“Of course it does,” Bella said. “Denying your nature does not change what you are. It just deludes you into thinking you are superior.”

Damon smirked at that but remained quiet. 

“Would you explain?” Jeremy asked. “Maybe tell us the whole story.”

“Sure,” Bella said. “The Cullens that I mentioned before were vampires. A different kind of vampire but blood drinkers nonetheless. Only they lived entirely off animals so that they could have more human lives. That was all well and good until I walked into Forks High and Edward nearly slaughtered the entire population just to get a taste of me. Apparently, I smell quite delicious.”

Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, and Damon all inhaled deeply at this statement causing the Mikaelsons to growl. Bella just smiled.

“To Edward, I smelled like the only morsel of dark chocolate on a chocolate free world,” she said. “He managed, barely, to refrain from killing but it was touch and go for awhile. Then James, Victoria, and Laurent showed up. They were nomadic vampires and James decided I was a meal he couldn’t pass up. I ended up with a broken leg, severe blood loss, a concussion, and a scar that apparently shines like a disco ball in the sun.”

“That will go away when you’ve had some of our blood,” Klaus said.

Bella instantly went pale and swayed.

“Bella!” Finn yelled grabbing her. “There’s no blood.”

She inhaled deeply and shuddered. “Sorry,” she murmured. “Elijah?”

“Yes?” Elijah responded looking at her with concern.

“When you need to get the blood in me, promise to do it while I’m unconscious,” Bella said.

“Of course,” Elijah said. 

“Thank you,” Bella said and then went back to her story. “So after surviving Edward’s nearly fatal thirst and James’ attack, I got a paper cut. My blood hit the floor and that was all it took.”

“Anyway, deeming themselves far too dangerous to be around me, the Cullens left Forks,” Bella said. “But, because they had been denying what they are for so long, they forgot about the two vampires they left behind. It didn’t take too long before Laurent showed up and tried to use me as a meal. The local werewolves saved me that time. But Laurent told me that Victoria was after me and that my death at her hands wouldn’t be easy or fast.”

“You keep saying ‘tried to use you as a meal’ but vampires don’t have to kill you to drink,” Alcazar said.

“A different kind of vampire, as I said,” Bella repeated. “They don’t have fangs and they can’t drink without killing or the human will turn into one of their kind. I believe one name for them is Cold Ones, as your friend mentioned earlier.”

“You know of these other vampires, Damon?” Elena asked.

Damon nodded. “Cold Ones, yes. They are less human than us physically but they get the speed and some of them have extra gifts.”

Bella nodded and leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes.

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Finn said. “Bella’s exhausted and I’m sure the Gilberts would like to get some rest as well.”

Bella smiled as Finn swept her up in his arms and used his vampire speed to deposit her in her room.

“Thank you, Uncle Finn,” Bella said.

“Get some rest, Isabella,” Finn said, kissing her forehead before leaving her room.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jake had run all the way back to La Push as a human despite trying repeatedly to phase. The command - the alpha order - that man had given him seemed unbreakable and Jake couldn’t understand it. 

“Jake?” Embry called out as Jake flew past him. 

Embry followed and the two entered Sam’s house.

“Learn how to knock,” Sam growled. “Emily lives here, too.”

“Some guys just left with Bella and one of them gave me an order not to shift and I haven’t been able to change since,” Jake spat out in one breath.

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he said, “Woods. Now.”

The three quickly headed into the trees and Sam turned to Jake.

“Shift,” Sam commanded, using all his alpha power.

Jake trembled but the shift would not happen.

“What the hell?” Embry said, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

“I’ve never heard of anything like this,” Sam said. “You’re sure this guy was human.”

“He smelled human,” Jake said. “He claimed he was Bella’s family and that she was going with them so they could protect her. Thing is, my dad’s never mentioned Charlie having any other family out there. Ever. And he’d know.”

Sam nodded. “I’m going to speak to the Elders,” he said. “Perhaps this is some magic they have heard of.”

“If it could keep us from shifting, shouldn’t they have mentioned it?” Embry asked quietly.

Sam’s jaw clenched at that truth but he didn’t respond before going to seek the Elders.

**********************  
“Jake didn’t tell me his name,” Sam growled. “Just that he smelled human but he gave Jake an alpha command that even I can’t break through. How is that possible?”

“There are other types of supernatural creatures in the world,” Harry said after a moment. “Not all vampires are like the Cold Ones and not all werewolves are like the Quileutes. And there are other things all together. The world is a much bigger place than most imagine.”

“Well, this supernatural managed to nullify our one defense against the Cold One running around the forest right now,” Sam snapped. “So maybe a little more information for those of us who are supposed to be protecting you wouldn’t be out of line.”

“Where is Jacob?” Billy asked.

“At my house with Embry,” Sam said.

Billy reached for the phone and called his son, asking Jake to come to the Clearwater’s house. The group waited in tense silence for a few moments until Jake entered the room.

“Jacob, did the man who commanded you give you his name?” Harry asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Jake said. “Hold on. He was going on and on about how I didn’t know who he was and didn’t know enough about what I was. Nik - Bella called him Nik. Um, Niklaus Mikaelson! That was it.”

Sam and Jake watched as the Elders all went a little pale at the name.

“I was afraid of that,” Sue murmured.

“Clearly, you’ve heard of him,” Sam said. “Perhaps, now that it’s too late to do any good, you’d care to enlighten us.”

“Watch your tone,” Harry snapped.

“I don’t have to,” Sam snarled. “I am the chief and I could take all the wolves away and leave you to be slaughtered by the redhead who is stalking the woods. Which is exactly what I’ll do if you don’t start giving us the information we need.”

“That’s enough,” Mara said quietly. As one of the oldest of the Elders, she had seen things the rest had not and when she spoke, everyone listened. “We will tell you of this Mikaelson and his family.”

“The Mikaelson family were the very first vampires ever to exist,” Sue said. “Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol, and Rebekkah - siblings who have roamed the earth for over a thousand years. They were changed by magic, for their mother was a powerful witch. They are not like the Cold Ones - the Originals and their blood lines have heartbeats, body heat, and they eat and drink like humans. They simply also have fangs and drink blood. But the Originals cannot be killed. They are truly immortal.”

“Wait, any vampire of this other type can command us not to shift?” Sam asked incredulously.

“No,” Harry said. “That is a power that lies only with Niklaus. For Niklaus wasn’t fully human when he was made vampire. He had the gene to be a werewolf - not like you but a true werewolf. And as the strongest and oldest werewolf on the planet, he is the alpha of alphas. He can command any wolf and they will have to obey.”

“There is a vampire out there who can control us and you didn’t think this was something we should have been told?” Sam demanded.

“Klaus Mikaelson is not a vampire,” Mara said. “He is the hybrid.”

“We should have been told,” Sam stated.

“There was no reason to think the hybrid would ever be an issue,” Harry said. “Why would he come anywhere near here or show any interest in the tribe?”

“Apparently, Bella’s bad luck is a greater force than you would believe,” Jake said. “He did claim to be her family.”

“It wasn’t a claim,” Billy pointed out. “Bella has Mikaelson blood in her veins. Her great grandmother, Renee’s grandmother, was born a Mikaelson. The siblings never had much use for Renee but I’m not surprised they’ve claimed Bella as family.”

“We have to go bring her back!” Jake said. “They’re vampires - no better than the Cullens.”

“They are far different than the Cullens,” Harry said. “And if the Mikaelsons want Bella, there is nothing we can do to keep her from them. They would not hesitate to slaughter each and every member of the tribe should we try.”

“We still have to go to them,” Sam pointed out. “There is no other way to get the alpha command lifted from Jake.”

“Yes, you’ll need to travel to Mystic Falls,” Billy said. “Perhaps Bella will intervene with Klaus on your behalf, Jacob.”

******************************************  
Bella was curious as to why she had received an invitation to lunch with Elena at the Mystic Grill a few days later but decided there could be no harm in going. Perhaps the two of them could manage to get the vampires to set aside their animosity. 

It didn’t surprise Bella to see Ric, Stefan, and Damon with Elena, though only Ric was seated at the table with the other brunette. Damon and Stefan looked up at the same instant so she assumed they had smelled her as she moved toward them. 

“Bella, thanks for coming,” Elena said, with a smile. 

“I was more than a little surprised to be invited,” Bella said. 

“I just thought we should maybe talk away from everyone else,” Elena said.

“You mean away from the Mikaelsons,” Bella said with a pointed glance at where Ric was seated next to Elena and then one at Damon and Stefan as they stood just behind the humans.

None of the males had the grace to look embarrassed and Damon even smirked at her.

“Well, the thing is, they are different around you,” Elena said with some hesitation. “So I just thought maybe you should be made aware of everything they’ve done since they arrived in Mystic Falls.”

“Let me be very clear,” Bella said, her voice hard. “There is nothing - NOTHING - you can say to me that will turn me against the Mikaelsons. You can tell me that Nik tortured a thousand people for months on end or that Kol slaughtered everyone he came across for years and it would not change the way I feel about them.”

“Klaus murdered my aunt and tried to kill me,” Elena replied. “He took over Ric’s body and tried to kill Bonnie. He turned Stefan into a homicidal psycho. How can you still love him?”

“Because I accept him for who he is,” Bella said quietly. “I don’t love him despite it but because of it. He is not human, Elena, stop thinking he should act like it. I love him because, after a thousand years, he has managed to retain at least a sliver of humanity but HE IS NOT HUMAN. He will never be human again.”

Damon raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing and just continued to watch Bella as she defended the Mikaelsons.

“He has no conscience,” Ric said.

“You’re right about that,” Bella said easily. “Well, sort of. The thing is - I’m his conscience. I’m their connection to humanity - all of them, not just Nik.”

“Doesn’t seem to be doing much good,” Stefan snarked.

“Really?” Bella said with a smile. “You’re still alive, aren’t you? And I’m the only reason hundreds of people in Italy are still walking around. Nik was ready to kill every single person in that city but didn’t because I asked him not to.”

“But that’s the point,” Elena insisted. “He would have. He sees nothing wrong with killing hundreds of people for no reason.”

“His reason was because my life was being threatened,” Bella said mildly. “But we’ve already established that you believe yours is the only life worth protecting. You are the doppelganger through and through.”

Elena turned red at that but Ric cut in. “What do you mean your life was threatened?”

“The Cullens, the Cold Ones I told you about, had left Forks,” Bella said. “But then Alice came back because she saw something in a vision. Only at the same time, Rosalie had called Edward and told him I was dead. There are very few ways a Cold One can die - the Volturi in Italy are one of them. Edward went to Volterra and asked them to kill him. Alice and I went to prove that I was alive and that he didn’t need to kill himself out of his stupid guilt. The problem is that the Volturi have a rule - any human who learns of the existence of Cold Ones must either die or be turned. I chose to call Elijah instead, knowing that the Volturi would not want to provoke the Mikaelsons by harming me.”

“So you don’t want to be a vampire?” Elena asked. “Even though you consider Elijah and the rest your family?”

“I didn’t want to be a Cold One,” Bella said carefully. “When I was with Edward and I thought we were in love, I wouldn’t have hesitated to become like him. However, should something fatal happen to me, I suspect I’ll wake up in transition. Elijah either will, or already has, give me their blood while I sleep.”

Before anyone else could say anything, Bella’s cell phone rang.

“Hello?” Bella said.

“You better get home,” Rebekkah said. “Where are you anyway?”

“I’m at the Grille,” Bella said. “Elijah dropped me off and I was supposed to wait for him to pick me up. Why?”

“Because there are giant wolves in the front yard and Nik’s about to slaughter them,” Rebekkah said. “I suspect they are here about you.”

“Shit!” Bella said softly. “Go out there and tell Nik he is not allowed to kill them until I get there.”

“I can hear you just fine, love,” Nik said mildly. 

“I mean it, Nik,” Bella said as she jumped up. “You don’t kill them until I get there and talk to them.”

“Fine,” Nik said. “You do like to ruin my fun.”

“Oh, bite me,” Bella said. “I’m on my way.”

Bella jumped up as she hung up the phone and looked around frantically. 

“Where can I get a cab around here?” she demanded.

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks and Damon said, “I can drive you.”

“Fine, let’s go,” Bella said and headed toward the door. 

Damon followed her out and opened his car door for her. He saw Stefan, Elena, and Ric getting into Elena’s SUV but didn’t mention it as he sped off toward the Mikaelson house.

“Giant wolves, huh?” Damon said. 

“Yes,” Bella said distracted. “One of them is going to be Jake, the idiot. He’s going to get the whole pack killed!”

“Pack?” Damon asked, noticing that Bella had a tendency to answer questions without a filter when she was distracted.

“Yes, pack,” Bella said. “They are wolves after all. Morons, the lot of them.”

Damon couldn’t help but grin at her muttering. Her full out defense of the Mikaelsons - not despite what they were but because of it - had been impressive and he’d wondered briefly what it would be like to have someone defend him so vehemently. 

It didn’t take long for them to get to the house and Damon slowed the car as they got near the end of the driveway. It was sheer willpower that kept his jaw from dropping at the sight of three enormous wolves and a large Native American glaring at Klaus. The car had barely come to a stop before Bella had thrown the door open and jumped out.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Bella demanded as she ran across the lawn. 

Of course, Bella being Bella, she tripped and would have gone face first into the lawn if Damon hadn’t caught her and zipped her to Klaus’ side using vampire speed.

“Thanks,” Bella said with a swift smile only to turn back to the wolves with a deep frown.

“I’m waiting for an answer,” Bella said.

“What was the question?” Jake asked.

“What were you thinking coming here without warning?” Bella said. “Did you learn nothing from mouthing off to Nik at Charlie’s house? Do you want to die?”

Jacob sneered but said, “We had no choice. He gave an alpha command and I need it removed. I can’t do my job until I can shift.”

“You aren’t intelligent enough to be a wolf,” Nik said. “And you don’t know how to treat your betters.”

“Nik, not helping,” Bella said. “The rest of you - you should have come here human. This was just begging them to attack and kill you.”

“There was no way we were all going to show up at a vampire’s front door as humans, Bella,” Jake said with a roll of his eyes.

Nik snarled at the attitude but Bella laid a hand on his arm.

“Jake, I know this is hard for you to understand but no matter what form you are in, you can’t hurt Nik,” Bella said. “He’ll heal from any damage you might do - and that’s only if you actually manage to touch him which I doubt you’d be able to do. Just because you can kill vampires like the Cullens doesn’t mean you can kill Mikaelsons.”

“So we were told,” Jake muttered. “Doesn’t matter, Bells. They’ll be wolves for the duration.”

“Then you wasted everyone’s time,” Bella said flatly. “You’re insulting the family and no one here is going to deal with you until you all show up as humans. No one here speaks wolf.”

With that, Bella turned and walked toward the house. Nik and Rebekkah followed her, ignoring the gaping trio next to the SUV that had pulled in behind Damon’s car. 

Several moments later, the Mystic Falls residents and the shifters turned toward each other. 

“What the hell are you?” Damon asked finally.

The smaller grey wolf growled but Jacob replied, “We’re werewolves.”

“No, you’re not,” Elena said quietly. “Werewolves aren’t as big as you and they only change during full moons.”

“Shifters, I’d guess,” Ric said. “Information is sketchy on them but it fits better than werewolves.”

“We’re standing right here,” Jake growled. “And I think we’d know what we are.”

Even Elena and Ric with their human hearing could hear the snort from the house. Damon raised his eyebrow at the wolves at the sound.

“Look, we’re just here to get the hybrid to remove the alpha command from me,” Jake said. “And to make sure Bella’s okay.”

“Bella is fine and has so many supernatural bodyguards that she’ll stay that way until a ripe old age,” Elena said.

“We were told the Mikaelsons are impossible to kill,” Jake said. “But Bella is just human and she’s a magnet for danger. Even the Mikaelsons won’t be able to keep her safe for that long.”

“Ah, but it’s not just the Mikaelsons,” Stefan said. “They made it very clear that if anything happens to Bella, everyone we love is fair game. So all the vampires, werewolves, and witches in Mystic Falls are on bodyguard duty as well.”

“She needs it,” Jake muttered.

One of the wolves ran into the woods and moments later, Seth walked out in jean shorts.

“Seth! You were supposed to stay wolf,” Jake yelled.

“I’m going to check on Bella,” Seth said. “None of you care enough to make sure she’s okay in there.”

With that, Seth headed up the steps and walked into the house. He came to an abrupt stop at the sight of Rebekkah with a glass in hand.

Rebekkah raised her eyebrows and asked, “Who are you then?” 

“Um, I, um, Seth,” he managed to get out. “Is Bella okay?”

Rebekkah’s face softened slightly at that and she nodded her head toward the room on the left. Seth peered into the doorway to see Bella fast asleep on a couch and being held by Klaus.

“She didn’t get much sleep last night,” Rebekkah said quietly as Klaus opened his eyes and glared at Seth. 

“The nightmares,” Seth said. “I had hoped being away from Forks would mean those would stop.”

“Who are you?” Klaus demanded.

“Seth Clearwater,” Seth said. “One of the wolves.”

Bella shifted in her sleep and blinked open her eyes. “Seth?” she asked sleepily.

“Hey, Bells,” Seth said with a grin, rushing closer to her until he froze at Klaus’ growl.

“S’okay, Nik,” Bella said, patting Nik’s chest. “Seth’s a sweetheart.”

Seth scooped her up in his arms as soon as the growl cut off. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Seth said. “We were worried about you.”

“Why?” Bella asked in confusion. “Jake knew I left with Nik and Elijah.”

“Yes, but we didn’t know who they were,” Seth said. “Not until the Elders decided to enlighten Sam.”

“I told Jake they were family and I would be fine,” Bella said. “What is it with men in my life not trusting me to know what I want?”

Seth looked a little abashed but hugged her again. 

Outside, the supernaturals continued to stand in front of the house. They were all turned toward the house when a car whipped into the drive and screeched to a halt. Jake let out a growl when Elijah got out of the car but Elijah ignored everyone except Elena.

“Are you alright, Elena?” Elijah asked pausing in front of the Mystic Falls group.

Waiting only long enough for her to nod, Elijah moved quickly toward the house. Elena and Damon followed him and arrived at the open door just in time to see Elijah cup Bella’s face in his hands and look down into her eyes.

“You were not where you were supposed to be,” Elijah said, his gaze searching her eyes for any hint that she had been harmed.

“Oh, Elijah!” Bella said, wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging him tight. “I should have called. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“It’s nothing so long as you are alright,” Elijah said glancing at the young man in the room who was clearly a shifter.

“I’m fine,” Bella said. “Bekkah called because some of the Pack showed up and Nik was going to kill them. Damon was kind enough to drive me home.”

“Ah, that explains the group congregating on the front lawn,” Elijah said. 

“They’re still here?” Bella said pulling back slightly.

“Yes, they appear to be getting to know your Pack,” Elijah said. “Or at least staring at them.”

Seth and Bella both chuckled.

“Leah must be loving that,” Seth murmured.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” Elijah said. “I am Elijah.”

“Seth,” the wolf said, holding out a hand and shaking Elijah’s.

“Seth is a friend,” Bella said. “He’s a good guy.”

“Who is Leah?” Rebekkah asked.

“My sister,” Seth said, his tone aggravated. “She’s the grey wolf outside.”

“She hates being a wolf,” Bella explained. 

“Why?” Nik asked.

“Not everyone considers it a gift,” Bella said. “I’m sure you met werewolves who didn’t love being wolves.”

“Yes, Tyler hated it until he became a hybrid,” Elena said from the door.

“Oh,” Bella jumped at the sound of her voice. She was the only one who hadn’t realized that Elena and Damon were standing in the doorway. “You startled me.”

“Sorry,” Elena said. 

“I think it’s time for everyone to leave,” Rebekkah said. “Bella’s had a long day.”

“Right,” Seth said. “I better get back out there before the others decide to bust in and get themselves killed.”

Bella rolled her eyes but gave him a hug and said, “You’re welcome anytime. Okay?”

“Thanks, Bells,” Seth said squeezing her back and then heading toward the door. 

Elena and Damon also turned to leave but Bella’s voice stopped them.

“Damon,” Bella said. “Thank you for the ride. You didn’t need to help me get here and keep Nik from killing the Pack.”

Damon just shrugged, uncomfortable with her gratitude. “And miss all this drama? Never,” he said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Bella had settled into a nice rhythm in Mystic Falls. Elijah had managed to get her enrolled in the high school with a little compulsion and Kol had joined her and Rebekkah in attending. Bella was fully aware that Kol only did so to protect her but it was nice to be surrounded by family and it kept the invasive curiosity toward the new student to a minimum. 

Elena, Jeremy, and Matt were all friendly and welcoming. While Bella was curious as to why Elena seemed to treat her so well, it occurred to her that Elena might be trying to prove Bella wrong after their last two conversations. Tyler was polite but distant which was just fine with Bella; she had enough wolves in her life as the Quileutes were still hanging around waiting for Nik to reverse his command on Jacob. Caroline and Bonnie watched her suspiciously so Bella ignored them or occasionally sent them disdainful glares. 

Of course, this serenity couldn’t possibly last. Bonnie was the first to push Bella over the edge. The Mystic Falls residents seemed to believe that because Bella was human and under the protection of the Mikaelsons that she was somehow helpless and not very bright. It didn’t take Bella long to disabuse them of this notion - in a rather spectacular fashion.

Bella leaned against the wall waiting for Kol to finish his current meal when Bonnie came around the corner with Damon and Alaric. They all hesitated at seeing her apparently alone until they heard the sound of Kol feeding. Damon shrugged, Alaric frowned, but Bonnie became irate. She marched up to Bella and glared at Kol. 

It took Bella a moment to realize what Bonnie was doing when the witch’s eyes narrowed but the hiss that left Kol clued her in. Bella slapped Bonnie across the face breaking her concentration on Kol. This caused Bonnie’s focus to shift to Bella and the witch decided to teach Bella a lesson. Using the same power that she had sent at Kol, Bonnie turned her punishment on Bella, ignoring the fact that it could easily kill a human.

The next thing anyone knew, Bonnie was unconscious on the ground. Alaric immediately tried to wake her while Damon watched Bella and Kol warily. 

“What did you do?” Alaric demanded of Kol.

“Wasn’t me,” Kol said with an unconcerned shrug. “She shouldn’t have tried to use her powers on Bella.”

“You did this?” Damon asked quietly, peering with interest at Bella. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Bella said. “She did this to herself. She’s supposed to be a witch. There are consequences to using magic and she’s suffering them.”

“Bonnie uses magic all the time and only gets a nosebleed,” Alaric said suspiciously. “Why would this time knock her out?”

“Because she’s ignoring the number one rule of magic,” Bella said. “Do no harm.”

“If that’s a rule, no witches I know abide by it,” Damon said. “Bonnie likes to fry my neurons.”

“Which is what she was doing to Kol until I slapped her,” Bella said, coldly. “Then she tried to turn that power on me. I’m human - it would have killed me. Except none of that sort of thing works on me. Call it a Mikaelson quirk.”

“So you’re immune to all magic?” Alaric asked.

“I’m immune to the kinds of head games magic plays,” Bella corrected. “Bonnie isn’t really bursting blood vessels in a vampire’s head. She’s creating the illusion that she is and therefore making them feel pain. The illusions won’t work on me. Just like compulsion or mind reading. I’m shielded from all of that sort of thing.”

“You can’t be compelled?” Damon asked.

“Nope,” Bella said. “Trust me, the Mikaelsons have tried.”

“Well, how do we wake Bonnie up?” Alaric asked.

“You don’t,” Kol snapped. “You’re lucky I haven’t killed her.”

“Can’t stand a little pain, Mikaelson?” Damon taunted.

“She didn’t just aim it at me,” Kol growled. “She tried to hurt Bella. We were all very clear on what would happen if harm came to Isabella.”

Alaric and Damon looked away because it was true. Bonnie had been in the room when they’d all been warned that Bella’s well-being was sacrosanct. Damon couldn’t fault Kol for his logic or his protectiveness toward Bella. 

“If she wakes up, you make sure she knows her attacks against the Mikaelsons are over,” Bella said, meeting Damon’s eyes with a hard stare. “I won’t stand for it and if I have to kill her to stop it, then so be it.”

“You’re supposed to be human,” Alaric said in disgust.

“So are you,” Bella said with a shark-like smile. “I think you’ll find that humans are the ones most capable of violence and evil. Besides, I might be human but I’m also a Mikaelson. No one attacks my family and gets away with it.”

With that, Bella turned and walked away with Kol following close behind her. Damon watched them go and, despite himself, found his admiration for the small human girl growing yet again. He didn’t respect very many humans but Bella’s unwavering defense of those she loved had grudgingly made him look at her differently. This newest interaction kicked up the level of respect and he would have to be blind to not see that she was beautiful. It was her loyalty and her passion, rather than her face and body, that had him increasingly intrigued though.

************************************************  
Bella slammed into the house and stomped up the stairs causing the Mikaelson siblings to converge on the library. 

“Who pissed Bella off?” Klaus asked.

“The Bennett witch and the history teacher,” Kol said as he poured himself a drink.

“What happened?” Elijah asked.

“Bella was waiting for me to finish feeding when the witch, the older Salvatore, and the teacher showed up,” Kol said. “The witch objected to me eating and started frying my brain. Bella slapped her and the witch turned the power on Bella.”

Kol had to break off as the room filled with growls.

“I assume you killed the witch,” Finn said after everyone had controlled their anger.

“No,” Kol said with a smirk. “Because Bella put her in a coma.”

“Explain,” Elijah commanded.

“We all know Bella is immune to mind tampering,” Kol said. “Apparently, she’s also immune to magic. Bella said she was immune to the mind games that magic plays but that’s basically the same thing. Anyway, when the witch tried to use her power on Bella, the magic rebounded on the witch and down she went. Bella thinks she was just unconscious but she was in a coma, her brain damaged from the attack.”

“Good,” Rebekkah said. “Serves her right. Maybe she’ll stay that way and we won’t have to worry about her anymore.”

“We might not anyway,” Kol said. “Bella told the other two that if Bonnie woke up and attacked us again, Bella would kill her.”

Elijah sighed. “We’re going to have to talk to her about her insistence on protecting us,” he said.

“Yes, she’s going to end up getting hurt for no reason,” Finn said, his concern for Bella all but dripping in his tone. 

“Good luck with that,” Klaus said snarkily and Kol nodded in agreement.

“She’s far too stubborn to back down when people she loves are attacked, regardless of whether they need the defense or not,” Rebekkah said. “Wonder where she gets that from?”

They all chuckled slightly at that before Finn turned toward the door. 

“Feeling better, Isabella?” Finn asked as she walked in the room.

“Not really,” Bella said quietly. She walked up and leaned against Finn who wrapped an arm around her. “I know you’re all going to tell me that Kol would have been fine and that I shouldn’t have stepped in.”

“He would have been fine,” Elijah said. “You, on the other hand, won’t survive many things that could happen to you in the supernatural world.”

“She was hurting him,” Bella said with a glare. “I don’t care that he would have been alright. She had no right to hurt him.”

“No, she didn’t,” Elijah said. “But, Bella, Kol would not want you to get hurt trying to protect him from something that won’t do lasting damage to him. None of us would.”

Kol nodded in agreement.

“I know,” Bella said. “I think I get my temper from Nik.”

There was a beat of silence and then they all laughed. 

“Heaven help us if that’s true,” Nik said, moving to her side with vampire speed. “But you need to think of the consequences before you do something that could lead you to harm. Not the consequences to you - the consequences to the rest of the world. How do you think I would react if something were to happen to you? Do you imagine I would merely let it go? Or even stop at punishing only the perpetrator? I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t be able to think and I would need to let out all of my rage. Please remember that in the future.”

Bella leaned forward and rested her head against Nik’s chest. “I’ll try,” she promised. “I don’t want to be the reason you take out half the human population.”

“Half?” Kol snorted. “You give him too little credit.”

Bella chuckled at that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, Bella was on the receiving end of some vicious stares from Bonnie’s friends until Kol growled out a rumbling warning. Bella merely squeezed Kol’s arm and sent a sunny smile to the Mystic Falls gang.

Unfortunately, Bella underestimated Caroline’s determination. Kol and Rebekkah both remained silent at the sight of Caroline’s car when they arrived home but Bella let out a snarling curse. The siblings watched Bella who took a deep breath and then let herself quietly into the house. 

The trio stood watching silently as Caroline tried to cajole Nik into using his blood to cure Bonnie and bring her out of the coma. She played on his feelings for her like Yo Yo Ma played a cello before he interrupted with a question.

“Why haven’t the Salvatore’s given her blood?” Klaus asked.

“Damon refuses because he’s a jerk,” Caroline huffed. “Stefan did but it hasn’t done anything.”

“What makes you think my blood will work if Stefan’s didn’t?” he asked.

“Because yours is older and stronger,” Caroline flattered. “Plus maybe the hybrid thing would add something extra.”

“Why didn’t you ask Tyler? It’s my understanding that he is friends with the witch,” Klaus said.

“He took off before I could,” Caroline pouted. She was clearly sick of working for this and wanted him to just do it. “So will you help or not? Prove you’re a decent person.”

Kol grabbed Bella and carried her away before she could storm into the room and challenge the vampire.

“I believe my family and I were very clear when Bella arrived,” Klaus said quietly. “Anyone who tried to harm Bella would meet a painful and final death. Your friend would have killed her so I’m not inclined to help when, by all rights, I should have snapped her neck.”

“You are nothing but a monster!” Caroline screamed. “I don’t even know why I try.”

“Neither do I,” Klaus said softly as she stormed out of the house.

Rebekkah moved into the room and poured them both drinks.

“You know Bella’s going to go after her, don’t you?” Rebekkah asked, handing Klaus his drink.

“I’ll talk to her,” Klaus said with a sigh. “Caroline could hurt Bella and I’m not sure I could kill Caroline.”

“You wouldn’t have to,” Rebekkah said. “The rest of us would take care of it.”

“I’m not sure if I could allow Caroline to be killed,” Klaus corrected.

“Don’t know why,” Kol said re-entering the room. “She’s a manipulative little thing and doesn’t have any feelings for you.” 

“I’m aware,” Klaus growled. “That doesn’t mean my feelings don’t exist.”

“Of course not,” Bella said walking in and glaring at Kol. He just grinned at her so she switched her attention to Klaus. “Edward’s inability to love me didn’t mean I loved him any less. But, Nik, she’ll use you over and over and won’t give you what you need. I don’t want to see her hurt you.”

“You don’t need to worry about it,” Klaus said. “She’s not the first woman to catch my interest and she won’t be the last.”

“Mmm hmmm,” Bella said studying him for a moment. “I’m going to head out.”

“Where?” Kol asked.

“The Grille,” Bella said. “Uncle Finn is there with Sage. He sent me a text - well, he sent me a formal letter via his phone’s text function but you get the idea. One of us really needs to teach him text etiquette.”

“Be careful,” Rebekkah said as they all chuckled at Finn’s inability to catch up with the times and Bella headed out the door. 

Bella was steaming mad by the time she reached The Grille. Marching into the restaurant,   
Bella walked straight up to Caroline and said, “Quit messing with Nik’s head.”

“I don’t know who or what you’re talking about,” Caroline said.

“Nik, Klaus, whatever you want to call him,” Bella said. “Quit screwing with his head. If you don’t have feelings for him, fine. But stop using his feelings for you against him.”

Caroline snorted and said, “Klaus doesn’t have feelings. He’s a sociopath.”

Bella’s hand hit Caroline’s cheek with a reverberating smack. Caroline grabbed her cheek, her mouth opening in shock before she took an aggressive step toward Bella.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you hurt her,” a voice said as a body appeared in between the women. 

Caroline shied back from the vivid red eyes of the being in front of her.

“Um, who are you?” Bella asked from behind the Cold One.

“Are we the first to arrive then? We must have been closest,” he said. “Or it was just because we were familiar with your scent from Forks.”

Bella stepped back warily only to freeze as a female appeared next to her.

“Relax,” she said. “We’re friends with Jasper.”

“Peter? Charlotte?” Bella asked.

“Didn’t think he would have told you about us,” Peter said.

“He didn’t,” Bella said. “Edward did.”

“Ah, yes, he did seem to have a problem keeping secrets from you,” Charlotte said.

“I thought, since you are here, you got the memo,” Bella said.

“We got word from Volterra that you needed protection from one of us,” Peter said. “Though you’ll need to explain why the Volturi would care one way or the other about you. We started north to go to Forks but ran across your scent and followed it here.”

“Oh,” Bella said. “Well, then I guess it’s only fair to tell you that I knew about vampires, Cold Ones, and all the rest before I met the Cullens. Edward wasn’t the one who spilled the beans.”

“Does this have something to do with the protective order that went out from Volterra?” Peter asked.

“Yes,” Bella said but fell silent after that.

“Well, are you going to tell us, child?” Charlotte asked in exasperation.

“Be very careful about how you address her,” a voice said from the doorway. “My family is touchy about Bella.”

“Hey, Uncle Finn,” Bella said, looking over to see him standing with Sage right behind him. “I’m surprised this is where you chose to have dinner.”

“Yes, well, my favorite niece likes it here,” Finn said. 

“I’m your only niece,” Bella said with a grin and an eye roll.

“Alright, I have to ask,” Matt said. “Why do you call him Uncle Finn but the others you just call by name?”

“Because that’s who he told me he was,” Bella said with a fond smile at the vampire in question. “When I met them, he said ‘I’m Finn. Think of me as an uncle.’ So he’s been Uncle Finn ever since.”

“I was hoping you’d join us for dinner but Rebekkah let me know what happened at the house,” Finn said. 

“Of course, I’d love to have dinner with you and Sage,” Bella said. “And I like the Grille because it’s casual. I just had to explain to Caroline that if she doesn’t stop screwing with Nik’s head, I’m going to become her biggest nightmare.”

“So you’re trying to sort Nik’s love life? That’s a lost cause,” Finn said. 

“I won’t allow him to be hurt, Uncle Finn,” Bella said glaring at Caroline.

“I understand,” Finn said. “But given the new bodyguards you seem to have acquired perhaps we should head home so they can be introduced to the family. Wouldn’t want Kol or Rebekkah to mistake them for a threat. We’ll eat at home with the others.”

“Alright, alright,” Bella said. She paused and pointed at Caroline, “You’ve been warned.”

Then she turned and followed Finn out the door trailed by Peter and Charlotte leaving the Mystic Falls residents to stare after her in shock.

“Bitch,” Caroline said as she sank into a chair.

“Why? Because she called you on your games?” Sage asked as she sauntered up.

“Sage,” Damon greeted her. “I’m surprised you didn’t go with them.”

“The whole family’s home,” Sage said. “And you know Rebekkah isn’t my biggest fan.”

“Does Bella like you?” Elena asked, curiously.

“Sure,” Sage said. “Finn loves me and that’s good enough for her. She just wants him to be happy. She’s an amazingly open hearted woman.”

“She put Bonnie in the hospital!” Caroline hissed.

“Now, that’s not exactly true and you know it,” Sage said. “Finn told me that your friend is in the hospital because she used her powers and it backfired. I’d say that the fact your friend is still alive at all is thanks to Bella.”

“Why do you say that?” Matt asked quietly. He was worried about Bonnie but he didn’t know what happened, only that Bella had been there.

“Because if it wasn’t for Bella, your friend wouldn’t have made it to the hospital,” Sage said. “She attacked Kol who isn’t exactly known for his even temper or for being merciful. Even if by some miracle Kol didn’t kill her instantly for attacking Bella, Elijah considers that girl his daughter. Do you really think he wouldn’t break the witch’s neck for trying to harm Bella? And don’t get me started on Klaus, Rebekkah, and Finn. The only thing keeping them from finishing your friend off is Bella’s restraining influence.”

“Bonnie didn’t understand what she was doing,” Elena tried to explain.

“Then she has no business using magic,” Sage retorted. “You don’t mess with power you don’t understand. The consequences are too great.”

“Are we all just going to ignore the fact that two Cold Ones were in here and protected Bella?” Damon asked. He’d been staying out of the conversation as he agreed with Sage. Bonnie deserved what she got for using power she didn’t understand and Bella was the only reason Bonnie was still alive - he’d been there and knew Kol would have killed her if Bella hadn’t stopped him.

“Is that what those were?” Caroline asked. “What’s with the eyes?”

“They have red eyes because they drink human blood,” Damon said. “Vivid red means they’ve fed recently. Dark, almost black eyes are a bad sign because they haven’t fed in a while and are hungry. They don’t have tons of control when it comes to that either.”

“You’ve met them before?” Sage asked.

“Yes, a couple,” Damon said. 

“Have you met the yellow eyed ones?” Sage asked.

“No, the ones I’ve met had red eyes,” Damon said with a frown. “How would they get yellow eyes?”

“Animal blood,” Sage said. “The ones who drink only from animals have yellow eyes.”

“The family Bella told us about,” Elena said. “They would have yellow eyes because she said they drank from animals.”

“Great, more bunny eaters,” Damon snarked.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Bella pulled the car into the Mikaelson’s driveway and drove toward the house.

“We really need to teach you how to drive, Uncle Finn,” Bella said.

“I’m not certain that’s such a good idea,” Finn said uneasily. He did not like being trapped inside a metal box, immortality or not.

“Sage could teach you,” Bella said. “Or Elijah. They’d both be good teachers.”

“Who’s going to teach Kol?” Finn asked.

“Hmmm, good point,” Bella said. “Sage can teach you and Elijah can teach Kol.”

“Perhaps,” Finn murmured as Bella brought the car to a stop. 

The two Mikaelsons got out of the car and Bella said, “Could you all please come out here?’’

Instantly, Nik, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekkah appeared in front of her. 

“Nik, if I get the wolves out here, can you make sure they don’t attack?” Bella asked.

Nik frowned but nodded.

“Seth, Jake, can all of you come out here, please? I need to introduce you to some people,” Bella called, knowing they were in the woods.

The wolves and Jake all came into view stopping slightly away from the others.

“Okay, now no one is allowed to attack,” Bella said. “I mean it.”

She opened the back door of the car and Peter and Charlotte got out. Embry growled but Bella pointed a finger at him and he quieted.

“This is Peter and his mate Charlotte,” Bella said. “They are friends with Jasper Cullen.”

“What are they doing here?” Nik snarled.

“You and Elijah are the ones who told the Volturi that my welfare was their responsibility,” Bella pointed out. “They sent out a memo.”

“So they’re here to protect you?” Rebekkah asked looking doubtful.

“Yes,” Bella said. “So unless they attack me or one of you, just leave them alone.”

“What about eating?” Jake asked. “You going to let them drain Mystic Falls dry?”

“No, of course not,” Bella said with a glare. “They’ll feed far away from here. They managed not to kill anyone in Forks so it’s not like they are out of control.”

“How far would you like us to go?” Peter asked.

“At least as far as DC,” Bella said. “Or you could try the Cullen diet. Or you could drink from blood bags. Elijah will show you how to obtain those if you want to try that.”

Elijah nodded once in confirmation and Peter looked thoughtful.

“We’ve never tried that,” Charlotte said. “Perhaps we could, if it would help. We would also like to speak to Jasper and explain the situation here. Could we borrow a phone?”

Bella reached into her pocket to hand them her cell phone but Elijah stopped her.

“You are welcome to use the phone in the house,” Elijah said. “I’d prefer that the Cullen family not have Bella’s cell phone number given their past treatment of her.”

“Elijah, if they want my number, they’ll be able to get it,” Bella said. “There isn’t a lot that can stop them.”

“I do understand that,” Elijah said. “However, I’d rather not make it easy for them.”

“If that’s what you think is best,” Bella said. “Are we done here? Finn, should we go back and have dinner with Sage?”

Everyone glanced at each other before Finn nodded in agreement. As the two turned back toward the car, Bella was the only one to miss the raven that took flight from the roof. Nik and Elijah both glared at it while Peter and Charlotte followed its flight with curious eyes.

*************************

The Mystic Falls gang watched Bella, Finn, and Sage with varying degrees of curiosity and hostility. Caroline, in particular, wavered between anger, resentment, curiosity, and admiration as she watched Bella easily coax a reserved Finn out of his shell without excluding Sage. In fact, after the trio had eaten, Bella deftly extricated herself so that Sage and Finn could have time alone. 

Bella sat at the bar sipping a glass of water for about half an hour after Finn and Sage left. Having decided enough time had passed, she pushed the cup back and put money on the bar. As she pulled out her phone, she was slightly startled as Damon appeared beside her.

“Leaving so soon?” Damon asked.

“There’s no reason to stick around,” Bella said. “But I need to call for a ride. Sage took my car.”

“I could drive you home,” Damon offered. “If you’re sure you want to leave.”

Bella glanced at the group across the Grille as they watched Damon. “I don’t want to pull you away from your friends,” she said.

“Or maybe you’re scared to be alone with me,” Damon said.

Bella looked at him in confusion. “Why would I be afraid to be alone with you?” she asked.

Damon raised a brow at the question causing Bella to wave his silent response away with her hand.

“No, I mean, I know you’re a vampire and could snap me like a twig,” Bella said. “But you like your life. And you clearly have loved ones here. I’ve seen your intelligence. So there is no way you’d condemn yourself and everyone you love to a vicious and painful death by harming me.”

“Maybe you’re afraid of being alone with all my sexiness,” Damon said, his lips twitching as he fought a smile.

Bella’s mouth dropped open at his statement and Damon couldn’t hold the laugh in. He guffawed causing everyone in the bar to turn and look at them. Bella blushed at the attention but chuckled along with Damon.

“Come on,” Damon said, his hand at her lower back solicitously. “We’ll go for a drive first. We can chat, get to know each other.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve practiced this little speech?” Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Why, whatever do you mean?” Damon asked, batting his eyelashes .

Bella chuckled again but let him lead her out of the Grille to his car. 

They were silent for a while as Damon drove aimlessly around the Virginia countryside. Finally, Damon broke the silence as he glanced at Bella.

“Did Elijah tell you about the time he shattered a window with a handful of coins from across the street?” Damon asked. “It was rather impressive.”

“Elijah isn’t usually that...flashy,” Bella said. “That sounds more like something Nik or Kol would do.”

“I think Elijah was trying to make a point,” Damon said. “I was in a coffee shop with two other vampires but I was the only one with a daylight ring. It was a bright morning. When that UV blocking window broke, the other two got pretty crispy.”

“Ah,” Bella said. “And what were you plotting that made Elijah angry?”

“We were discussing how to stop the sun and moon curse,” Damon said. “Of course, I had no idea it was all a ruse to help Klaus find Elena.”

“Yes, it was an impressive bit of trickery,” Bella said. “Get both vampires and werewolves hunting for the ingredients to break Nik’s curse by making them think it will break the hold of the cosmos on the supernatural. You have to admire the deviousness of the mind that came up with that.”

“Well, Klaus has always been quite devious, from what I hear,” Damon said.

“Nik didn’t think up that sun and moon curse,” Bella said. “That was all Elijah. Everyone always underestimates him because he lets Nik and Kol have the spotlight. But if you’re smart, you know it’s Elijah who is the one to fear. He’s a planner, he’s brilliant, and he’s patient.”

“You really love them,” Damon said. “It comes through loud and clear every time you talk about them.”

“Of course,” Bella said. “They really are family, Damon. As irritating as you find your brother, you love him. I can see it. That’s how I feel about the Mikaelsons.”

“How did you meet them?” Damon asked quietly.

Bella smiled at the memory. “I was three or four,” she said. “They had tracked their descendents from shortly after they were turned. It was Rebekkah who actually stumbled across what would have been the first set of grandchildren. They were close enough relations for them to smell like the family. So from then on, they kept track. If I understand correctly, they never cared much for my mother. They’ve never said anything disparaging - they wouldn’t because I love my mother - but I’m not blind to her faults and I just can’t imagine them spending any amount of time with Renee. But she was also not surprised when they showed up at our house so she’d clearly met them at some point.”

“Why did they show up when they did?” Damon asked.

“Oh, probably because Renee had taken me when she divorced Charlie and moved us to Arizona,” Bella said. “They came to be sure she was okay and to see me. I know they had never met Charlie so they hadn’t ever been to Forks.”

“I can picture you as a toddler,” Damon said. “You fell down a lot, right? Always had skinned knees.”

Bella huffed but nodded. “Yes, and I had no sense of self preservation,” she said. “Some say I still don’t. Anyway, I was playing in front of the house when three beautiful people walked up to the house. I toddled as fast as I could and fell against Nik’s legs. I grabbed on with my little arms and wouldn’t let go.”

Damon looked over to see Bella smiling at what was obviously a good memory. 

“Not sure I can imagine Klaus with a toddler,” Damon said.

“Neither could anyone else,” Bella said with a chuckle. “But Nik reached down and swung me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder. Elijah was the first to recover from the sight and he walked over and knocked on the door. Renee came out and greeted them all by name. I didn’t notice at the time but I can only imagine that she was terrified at the sight of me in Nik’s arms.”

“You said three,” Damon said. “Klaus, Elijah, and which of the others?”

“Kol,” Bella said. “Nik had Finn and Rebekkah daggered at the time for some reason or another.”

“So what happened next?” Damon asked. 

“Well, Elijah spoke to Renee about the divorce,” Bella said. “He asked why she had left Charlie and taken me. I didn’t hear this part because neither Elijah nor Renee wanted to upset me but Kol told me years later what was said. Apparently Elijah asked if Charlie had mistreated us which Renee vehemently denied. My father is a good man so it was a ridiculous idea but the Mikaelsons couldn’t have known that. Then Elijah asked Renee to introduce me.”

“I can only imagine how she felt about that,” Damon said. “I’m assuming she knew who and what they were.”

“She did and she didn’t,” Bella said. “She, like every human relation, had been compelled. She knew who and what they were when she was with them but as soon as they left, she forgot all about them and that vampires existed. And, of course, she didn’t truly know about them and their past. She just knew they were vampires and was understandably frightened by that fact alone.”

“That’s the normal reaction,” Damon said.

“Yes, well, what does a three year old know about vampires?” Bella said. “How would I have known to be scared? Besides, they were family. Anyway, she told them my name was Isabella but I went by Bella. So they each introduced themselves to me. Nik kissed my forehead and told me his name was Niklaus. I couldn’t pronounce that so I just said Nik. Then Elijah came over next to Nik and said, ‘Hello, Isabella. My name is Elijah.’ I smiled at him and held out my arms. He took me from Nik and I hugged him which, looking back, probably threw him for a loop. Kol was laughing at his brothers so when he came closer I couldn’t help but smile at him. He seemed so happy. I hugged him, too, when he told me his name was Kol. They were, in retrospect, shockingly at ease holding a small child given their age, gender, and vampirism.”

“You think men can’t like children?” Damon asked.

“No, I think men raised over a thousand years ago were not expected to hold children,” Bella said. “And they haven’t been human for a very long time. When would they have interacted with children?”

“Alright, that’s a good point,” Damon conceded.

“They spent a couple of hours playing with me in the sand, even Elijah in his suit, and then Elijah tried to compel me,” Bella said with a laugh. “Talk about a shock. Each of them tried in an effort to get me to forget them when they were gone but it didn’t work. My brain just isn’t like anyone else’s. Renee was probably frantic when she realized it didn’t work and thought the worst. But they had a quick discussion and decided that since I couldn’t be compelled, they would simply have to keep a close eye on me. And they did, until recently.”

“What do you mean?” Damon asked.

“I saw them, and eventually Finn and Rebekkah, every couple of months after that first meeting,” Bella said. “But after I saw them on my sixteenth birthday, I didn’t see them again until I called Elijah for help in Volterra. I don’t mean to say we didn’t keep in touch because we did. I had all of their numbers and we emailed. But they didn’t visit after that.”

“Why not?” Damon asked. He had seen the Mikaelsons and there was absolutely no doubt that they loved and adored her.

“I have to assume it’s because something happened that needed their attention,” Bella said. “They knew I wouldn’t spill the secret after all these years and I was old enough to not need supervision.”

“Hmmm,” Damon responded. Putting this information together with the little he knew about Bella’s time with the Cullens, he was getting a suspicious idea that it was the lack of Mikaelson presence in her life that had left her vulnerable to the Cold Ones. He suspected that Elijah thought so as well. 

Before the conversation could continue, Bella’s phone rang.

“Hello, Elijah,” Bella said.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Of course,” Bella said in surprise. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you left the Mystic Grille with Damon Salvatore three hours ago and no one has seen you since,” Elijah said. 

“Three hours?” Bella asked glancing at Damon who looked at his watch. “We were talking and I didn’t realize it had been so long.”

“So you are well?” Elijah asked.

“Elijah, Damon is a lot of things but he isn’t an idiot,” Bella said. “He’s not going to hurt me when he knows the consequences of doing so.”

“I don’t have your faith in the elder Salvatore’s intelligence,” Elijah said. “When should we expect you home?”

Bella looked at Damon who shrugged.

“I’m not sure where we are so I don’t know how long it will take to get home,” Bella said. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know where you are?” Elijah asked quietly.

“We’ve just been driving around,” Bella said. “I was telling him about meeting you when I was little.”

Elijah’s smile at the memory was clear in his voice when he said, “You were a terror.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Bella protested with a laugh. 

“You didn’t have to,” Elijah said. “I’ll be waiting up for you.”

“We’re headed home now,” Bella said. “I’m all grown up, Elijah. You don’t need to wait up.”

“I’m fully aware of how old you are and I would never try to cage you but you are with a vampire I do not trust and there is a Cold One after you,” Elijah said. “I’ll be waiting.”

“This Cold One won’t get to her while she’s with me,” Damon said. “Whatever else you think of me, I would protect Bella as you’ve protected Elena.”

“That’s exactly what worries me,” Elijah said before hanging up the phone.

“Well, that wasn’t at all awkward,” Bella murmured. “I do apologize. They are overprotective but Elijah didn’t have any right to insinuate that you would harm me.”

Damon smiled a little and said, “I don’t trust him either so it’s completely understandable.”

“That last bit,” Bella said. “About protecting me like he did Elena and his response. What did that mean?”

Damon looked at her for several seconds before he said, “Elena died when Elijah was supposed to be protecting her.”

Bella raised both eyebrows at that. 

“It was when Elijah was going to kill Klaus and Elena was the bait,” Damon said. “At the last minute, Elijah switched sides and Klaus killed Elena to break his curse.”

Bella nodded. “You know Elijah never would have killed Nik, right? He didn’t really switch sides because it was never his intention to kill his brother in the first place,” she said.

“Dagger, kill, what did it matter to us so long as Elena survived?” Damon said.

“Of course,” Bella murmured.

Damon glanced at her sharply but Bella had turned and was staring out the window in silence. After several moments, Damon grew uncomfortable. He didn’t know what had happened but he knew that Bella had withdrawn and he didn’t like it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

After dropping Bella off at the Mikaelson house, Damon wasted no time in watching her through the bird’s eyes again. 

Bella walked into the house and straight to Elijah who waited in the parlor with a book. She kissed his cheek and then went up to her room. She disappeared from the bird’s view only to return to her bedroom having clearly showered and changed. A soft knock on her door had her smiling slightly.

“Come in, Uncle Finn,” Bella said as she sat on her bed.

“Elijah said you were not yourself when you came home,” Finn said sitting down at the end of the bed. “Care to talk about it?”

“I just forgot is all,” Bella said sadly.

“Forgot what?” Finn asked.

“That none of the people here are without an agenda,” Bella said. “That no matter what, we’ll always end up on opposing sides because their lives revolve around protecting the doppelganger. I get it. If the choice was between Elena’s life and one of yours, I’d cheerfully kill Elena. So I can’t even be angry about it. But I forgot and I shouldn’t have.”

“Why not? You shouldn’t have to hold yourself back from making friends with people here simply because one day we might need to kill them,” Finn said.

“Yes, I should,” Bella said. “I can’t care about people who may one day try to kill you. No matter how impossible that might be.”

“What brought this on?” Finn asked.

“Damon,” Bella said. “We were driving and talking, just two people who inhabit the same supernatural world, chatting and getting to know each other. Only we can’t be those people because he wants to kill you and someday you may have to kill him.”

“I’m not sure what kind of conversation you could have been having to lead to this,” Finn said.

“That’s just it, Uncle Finn,” Bella said. “It was a nice conversation. I was telling him about the first time I met Nik, Elijah, and Kol. It’s a wonderful memory for me and I always get a kick out of the look on people’s faces when they try to imagine Nik holding a toddler or Elijah playing in the sand with a little girl. Then Elijah called to check on me and Damon mentioned something about Elena dying because Elijah changed his mind about killing Nik. Only we all know Elijah would never kill Nik anymore than he’d ever kill me. And it made me realize that Damon doesn’t know or understand the members of this family at all. Which means the whole conversation was merely a set up to try to convince me, yet again, that you are all evil and I should side with the supposedly righteous Mystic Falls residents.”

Bella went silent for a moment and then shook her head. “I wanted one person who wanted to be my friend with no other agenda and who knew all the sordid supernatural details of the world. I’m just feeling sorry for myself,” she said. “It seems I am far too easily manipulated by kindness. First it was the Cullens and now this group of people. I ought to know better.”

“It is to your credit that you are able to see the good in everyone despite what you know of the world,” Finn said wrapping his arm around her. “I hope that you never lose that no matter how long you live.”

Bella smiled and leaned against Finn. When she let out a loud yawn, Finn chuckled and squeezed her shoulders once.

“Time for bed, I think,” Finn said as he stood up.

“Thanks, Uncle Finn,” Bella said as she slid under the blankets and her eyes closed. She was asleep before he got out the door.

Finn stalked into the study where the others had gathered. He poured a glass of whiskey and downed it in one swallow.

“I’m going to kill them for this,” Finn seethed.

“You’ll have to get in line, brother,” Nik snarled.

“Enough,” Elijah said calmly. “Bella would be beyond upset if we harmed someone because of what she confided in us. She’d feel that she could no longer talk to us or tell us of her distress and I won’t have that.”

“So they get away with making her feel so beaten down, so defeated?” Finn growled.

“I did not say that,” Elijah said. “I will speak to Damon and the rest of his cohorts. While we cannot change what happened in the past, we can certainly come to an agreement so that Bella is able to make friends without fear that we will have to kill them.”

“The Salvatore brothers are not who I’d want her to spend time with,” Kol said. 

“That’s not up to us,” Rebekkah said. “Bella will decide who she wants in her life and this family will not second guess her.”

********************  
Damon did not look up as the door opened and silent feet approached.

“Hello, Elijah,” he said. He held up a bottle of Scotch in question and Elijah nodded. Damon poured a generous glass and handed it to the Original before indicating that he should have a seat. “We might as well be civilized while we do this.”

Elijah raised a brow at that but nodded and sipped the drink.

“You were expecting me,” Elijah stated.

“After I took Bella for a drive? I had no doubt you’d be showing up sooner or later,” Damon said. 

“She arrived back at the house...out of sorts,” Elijah said. “I’d like to hear from you what happened.”

A snarky response was on the tip of his tongue but Damon found Bella’s withdrawal in the car and subsequent words to Finn to be very troubling.

“I have no idea,” Damon said. “One minute we were talking and then you called. Something you said or I said must have really gotten to her because she immediately withdrew. You know how when she’s happy, she talks with her hands and her whole face expresses exactly what she’s feeling? She was like that when she was telling me about meeting you the first time. Then, nothing. Her face was blank, like stone.”

Elijah studied Damon for a moment and said, “She told you of our first introduction.”

“Yeah,” Damon said sipping his drink. “And I’ve got to tell you, I still can’t picture Klaus holding a three year old. Or you playing in the sand in one of your thousand dollar suits. But she could. She could see it in her head and she lit up at the memory.”

“You have feelings for Isabella,” Elijah said. “Yet you’ve spent a great deal of time claiming to love Elena.”

Damon stared at Elijah and finally said, “I...admire Bella. Respect her.”

“As do I,” Elijah said. “So you’ll understand that if you love Elena and yet trifle with Bella’s feelings, you will be doing yourself a favor if you walk into the sun without your ring.”

“I am fully aware of what you and your siblings will do to me if I hurt Bella,” Damon said.

“No,” Elijah said meeting his eyes. “You really aren’t. You think you are. You think you know us, know the kinds of torments and punishments we might inflict. But I promise you that you have no idea just how monstrous we can be or the horrors we will unleash on anyone who harms Bella, physically or emotionally.”

“I have no plans to play with the girl,” Damon said stiffly.

“Good,” Elijah said. “Because Isabella is the one pure, good thing in our family and, frankly, she’s the only thing keeping my siblings from playing vicious, bloody games with the world’s population. I am fully aware that everyone believes that I am the restraining influence on my siblings and I allow that misconception to continue because it protects Bella. But perhaps you need to be aware of the truth, perhaps the knowledge will begin to give you an inkling of the very thin line you are walking.”

With that Elijah rose and headed toward the front door. He stopped and turned as Damon asked, “Does she know?”

Elijah gave him a questioning look.

“Just how much power she has?” Damon asked.

“No,” Elijah said. “Which is why she has it.”

Damon contemplated that last statement as Elijah left the boarding house. The elder Salvatore did not know how long he sat there thinking over the conversation. Did he have feelings for Bella? Feelings beyond respect for her unwavering loyalty? And if he did, what did that mean for his feelings toward Elena? 

It occurred to Damon that had Bella not arrived in Mystic Falls, he might have spent his life loving Elena and never being what she wanted him to be. Because there was no doubt that Elena would need him to change in order to love him. She needed him to be more human, to be softer, less aggressive, less violent. But he wasn’t human and while he was capable of being gentle and caring, he was an aggressive, possessive, violent vampire who did not find killing distasteful or abhorrent. Bella did not see that as a deficiency while Elena did. It was the contrast between the two that made Damon acknowledge that Elena would never be able to accept him as he was.

Did that mean he loved Bella? He didn’t think so. Damon realized that he could fall in love with Bella but he knew he was not in love with her at this point. He cared about her, certainly. She intrigued him, definitely. But love, no, not yet. However, whenever she showed her unwavering acceptance of the Mikaelsons, he wondered if she’d show the same to him. He thought if she did, he’d rip his heart out of his chest and hand it to her. 

Damon chuckled at that sentiment and couldn’t help but think of the two very different reactions he would get should he voice it to Bella and Elena. Elena would be horrified and would patiently explain why that was not something he should think. Bella, well he didn’t really know because he didn’t know her very well, but he thought she’d smile and blush or laugh. Either way, it was the automatic comparison he made between the women that forced him to realize that he didn’t love Elena in the way he had previously thought and that Bella was quickly earning a place in his affections. 

**************************  
Over the next week, it became clear to everyone that Bella had somehow changed. She no longer tried for polite friendliness with the students at school choosing instead to simply ignore them entirely. It was only with the Mikaelsons that she engaged. 

It also did not go unnoticed that Damon was spending a great deal more time in Bella’s proximity and that he was always watching her with a curious gaze. 

“You going to tell me what’s going on?” Ric asked taking the bar stool next to Damon at the Grille as Damon kept his eyes on Bella.

“Don’t know what you mean, Ric,” Damon said, never so much as glancing at the man.

“Cut the crap, Damon,” Ric said. “You’re practically stalking that girl. And she’s been acting weird all week.”

“I’m not stalking anyone,” Damon said finally turning to look at Ric. 

“So what’s with following her around and watching her every move?” Ric said. “Do you think the Mikaelsons are going to use her in some plot aimed at us?”

Damon snorted. “Do you really not understand the dynamic there? Those vampires would sooner turn themselves over to witches than use Bella,” he said.

Ric raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, Damon, what’s going on?” Ric asked, his voice serious and concerned.

“I don’t know,” Damon murmured. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“I’m not following this conversation,” Ric said. “If you don’t think she’s in the middle of some scheme to take us down, why the interest?”

Damon met Ric’s gaze again and said, “And here I thought you were the human.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Ric asked.

“It means that she’s just an innocent eighteen year old and all you can see is an enemy,” Damon retorted. “When did I become the friend who saw more than black and white?”

“She is the enemy,” Ric said.

“No, she’s not,” Damon said. “But we’ve all been treating her like one. It’s no wonder she’s given up on us. And what does that say about us?”

“How much have you had to drink, man? Because you’re talking in riddles,” Ric said.

“Think about it,” Damon insisted. “She knows what the Mikaelsons have done, knows what they are capable of and yet has never done anything but defend them. She’s never even considered giving up on them. But she’s given up on us, on everyone in this town.”

“Well, they’re her family,” Ric said. “And you know the Mikaelsons are all about family.”

“She loved a family of Cold Ones, too,” Damon pointed out. “And she’s got those shifters hanging around. This girl is the most accepting and understanding person on the planet. But she’s given up on us because of how we’ve treated her from the second she stepped foot in Mystic Falls.”

Alaric was silent for several moments doing as Damon had asked and thinking about the situation.

“You know, I don’t know how I feel about this emotionally mature and introspective Damon,” he finally said. “It’s unpleasant to realize that you may have a point.”

“A point about what?” Jeremy asked as he walked up.

“That when compared to the Mikaelsons, we’re not measuring up,” Ric said. 

“You mean because of Bella,” Jeremy said knowingly. “Well, duh. The instant she arrived, everyone started treating her like an enemy simply for having the same level of loyalty that we do because we think it’s to the wrong people. It’s not exactly shocking that she’s washed her hands of the lot of us.”

“You didn’t,” Ric said. “I’ve never seen you be anything but friendly to her.”

“True,” Jeremy said. “But I haven’t said anything when the others have attacked or insulted her. Elena hadn’t spent five minutes with her before screaming at her about something that Bella had nothing to do with and I just stood there. I can’t blame Bella for assuming I’ll stand by my sister given that Bella’s made it clear she’ll stand by her family, no matter what.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Ric asked.

“Wouldn’t I what?” Jeremy asked.

“Stand by your sister no matter what,” Ric said.

“I don’t know,” Jeremy said. “If suddenly Elena started murdering people, I really don’t know if I would or not.”

“You would stand by her because she is your sister,” Finn said as he appeared behind them. “That is what family does. Now, would you mind not talking about our family like we cannot hear you? It’s quite annoying and you are making Bella nervous.”

“Bella can’t hear us,” Ric said. 

“No, but she is fully aware that she is being stared at,” Finn said flatly. “She does not like it.”

“You’d think she’d be used to it by now,” Damon murmured but he agreed and turned toward the bar.

Finn went back to the table and after a moment Jeremy turned to Damon.

“Why are you spending so much time staring at Bella? I thought you loved my sister,” Jeremy asked.

“So did I,” Damon murmured. He noticed that both Ric and Jeremy were looking at him expectantly and he snorted. “Like I’m going to have a heart to heart with the two of you.”

“Do you think she’d let us start over?” Jeremy asked. “Get to know her without our dislike of the Mikaelsons interfering?”

“We should probably try,” Ric said. 

Damon simply continued watching Bella and did not respond.


End file.
